I Won't Let Go
by Meggie0205
Summary: Rose has just moved back to London from Paris. Scorpius is living in a house with Albus. When these two best friends meet up again after five years, will anything ever be the same? Trigger warning related to domestic abuse.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Wow, it's been awhile. This is a story that I have been working on for a long time now. It has really helped me through a difficult time in my life. I really hope you guys enjoy it! This is J.K. Rowling's world, I just enjoy writing about it. I don't own the title, song by Rascal Flatts. Thank you!

**SPOV**

It was too early when I heard Fee stirring from her crib. We had been sleeping in these close quarters for the past two months after everything that had happened with my ex-wife Lauren. We moved in with one of my best mates, Albus Potter, in the house he shares with his pregnant wife Danielle and their young daughter Emmalyn. I rolled over rubbing the sleep from my eyes to see my daughter standing, holding the edge of her crib waiting for me to pick her up. The clock read 4:15am as I rolled out of bed and went to pick up my smiling daughter.

"I thought we agreed you would let daddy sleep in a little on days he has to work?" I smiled, trying to reason with a one and a half year old was next to impossible.

"You talking to yourself again Scorp?" Al laughed from the hallway.

"Trying to reason with my daughter Al. Keep forgetting it's next to impossible" I chuckled flopping back on my bed with my young daughter in my arms.

I never planned on being a single father at 21, but sometimes things do not work out as you would have hoped. Everything was good with Lauren and I at the beginning of our relationship. We had met back in Hogwarts and quickly began dating during our seventh year. Once we graduated, I went into auror training and she worked at the Daily Prophet as a junior writer. She loved her job there and soon after I graduated from the academy, we were married. Our relationship was nowhere near perfect and we fought frequently, but that did not stop us from marrying. Married at 18, pregnant at 19 and first time parents by 20. Not how I imagined my life, but I was happy to be with my wife and my daughter.

"Come on Fee. Let's go get you ready to go see Nana," I groaned standing from my bed to walk into the bathroom. Accepting that I would not be getting back to sleep, instead getting my daughter ready for the day.

When Ophelia was born, I did not think I could ever love someone more. She was the most beautiful little girl and I was so happy that she was mine. After Fee was born, my relationship with Lauren began to change. She became more distant and stopped talking with me about what was going on in her life and at work. I tried talking with her. I tried getting her help as I was concerned she may need professional help. She ended up quitting her job, but did not tell me about it. She kept it a secret for months not telling anyone where she was going during the day. When Fee was almost a year old, my mother and father had been surprised when Lauren showed up in the middle of the day to pick Fee up from their house. My parents sent me a patronus to let me know, but when I tried to get into contact with Lauren she ignored all my attempts.

"_Something is wrong Al. I just know it! This is not normal!" I yelled, panicking slightly._

"_Just take a deep breath Scorp. We will find them" Al said, putting a reassuring arm on my shoulder._

"_Al, you and Scorp should get down to Hogsmeade there is reports of a dark wizard uprising" Harry informed us, "Bring the whole team, we do not know how many there are."_

_I willingly accepted the distraction from trying to get into contact with my wife and daughter. Harry told me he would keep trying to contact Lauren for me to make sure she was okay. I thanked him as we prepared to leave for the mission. Al and I had been best friends while in Hogwarts, but we grew much closer once we joined the auror training academy together. We both were hired as junior aurors soon after graduation and were quickly promoted to lead aurors of our teams. We quickly gathered our supplies before leaving to the location Harry had given us. _

_Upon arriving we noticed not many people were around due to it not being a Hogsmeade weekend and too early in the day for people to be enjoying the weather after work. We quickly noticed a small gathering of people within the small town square. There were 6 people standing in a semi-circle pattern around 2 figures standing in the middle of the circle. The male was saying something we were unable to hear from our location, while the female appeared to be holding something within her arms. Al quickly said a spell allowing us to hear what the group was saying._

"_It has been too long my friends" the male laughed circling around the people in the group, "Today is a special day. We have a new friend joining today. Ready to make the sacrifice to prove her loyalty to our small group with a large cause". _

"_Great day!" one of the members of the group exclaimed._

"_I'm ready Con," the female said, holding whatever was in her arms out for the man she had called Con. I recognized the voice speaking, but I was distracted by the mission, trying to canvas the area for others that may have been hiding in the shadows._

"_This is a wonderful gift you have provided us with today Lauren. Today is the day that you prove your loyalty to our group. Today the dark lord will be one step closer to being reborn due to your sacrifice, your daughter Ophelia"._

_I gasped falling to my knees from our hiding place. It was my daughter and wife standing out in the middle of the town square. I made a quick move to run out into the clearing only to be held back by Al._

"_Al! Let me go!" I whispered loudly, "That's my daughter!"_

"_I know Scorp and I cannot imagine what is going through your mind right now, but we need to have a plan. We cannot just go running out there people will die" Al tried to reason with me._

"_That's my daughter. What if Em was out there? What if that was your daughter?" I cried, tears welling up in my eyes thinking about how scared my daughter must be, "We have to save her"._

_We quickly formed a plan, the aurors would stun as many of the group as they could while the rest of us would storm the small group to end their gathering. On Al's count we began, I ran faster than I ever had before. I yelled a stunning spell at the person charging at me blocking my path to the man named Con and Lauren. Someone behind me yelled a spell preventing Con's spell from hitting me. He had returned Fee to Lauren and as I walked up to her Conrad aimed a killing curse at her attempting to murder both my wife and my daughter. I managed to save my daughter, but his curse hit Lauren knocking her to the ground. I took one last look at her before running out of the town center with my daughter. I heard a snap behind me as Conrad apparated away from the town square. _

"There you go Fee! All we go see Em and Uncle Al?" I laughed hugging her tightly.

"Daddy! Al!" she smiled clapping her hands together.

"Okay baby. Let daddy finish getting ready then we will go see them," I chuckled, pulling on my work robes after brushing my teeth and grabbing Fee's bag for the day.

I had never expected to be a single father at my age, but thankfully I had a wonderful support system. Al continued to let me stay with him after selling the house Lauren and I had shared. My parents wanted me to move home instead. I had considered it, but at the time it was easier to stay with Al and Dani. After Fee was born, my mum began watching her in order for Lauren and I to return to work. After everything I took some time off to be with Fee and process everything. Once I was ready, my mum had been kind enough to continue watching Fee. Astoria had opened up a small daycare within the manor for children of those within the wizarding community, mostly family and close friends.

"Morning Al, where's Dani?" I asked setting Fee in her highchair for breakfast.

"I'm trying to let her sleep in. This pregnancy is really rough on her so far. She was up most of the night" Al yawned, setting food on both Em and Fee's tray.

Dani and Al recently found out they were expecting their second child. As Dani was still in her first trimester, she was dealing with terrible morning sickness, which lasted most of the day. She became accustomed to being up often throughout the night as well. Al and Dani met during their first year of Hogwarts. They were best friends first, technically she had been Rose Weasley's best friend, but that made her Al's best friend by association. It took them a number of years to finally admit their feelings for one another. We were all concerned that by the time they finally admitted their feelings, it would be too late and she would have moved on. It took until the summer before 7th year before Al plucked up the courage, with the assistance of myself and Rose, to tell Dani how he felt. They were married by the time they turned 19 and had their first daughter the same time as I, at 20. I do not think I could ever repay the two of them for their kindness and generosity during my time of need.

"If you want, I can drop Em off with my mum this morning?" I offered the still yawning Al.

"If you would not mind Scorpius that would be amazing. It would give me time to get a proper shower and get myself together before I have to meet you at work. Thanks mate! I'll repay you one day" Al chuckled, packing all of Em's things into her bag.

"Al you do not need to repay me for anything! You and Dani have been nothing but kind and generous. You quite literally have opened up your home to my daughter and I. I am the one that will be forever in your debt," I smiled clapping my hand on Al's shoulder.

"Not to change the subject, but since you brought up the topic of the daycare, do you think you mom has any more room in that daycare of hers?" Al asked, quickly continuing, "Not that I want to put her out with a million children on her hands, but my cousin is moving back to the area and has no one to watch her daughter while she is working a couple days a week."

"I will ask her this morning for you. I think she should have room for another child, but I do not want to speak for her so I will find out for sure," I explained, "If you don't mind me asking which cousin may be heading back to the area?"

"Rose, actually. She has been living in Paris for the past almost five years and is moving back to London to be closer to family," Al explained, not making eye contact as he did so.

"Rose, really? I haven't seen her in ages," I smiled at him.

Before Al had a chance to say anything more about Rose, I interrupted him to gather all the items needed for both the young girls.

"You have everything all ready then Al?" I asked, gathering up both girls and walking toward the front door.

"Yes Scorp. Thanks again for doing this! I appreciate it as does Dani," he thanked me dropping dishes into the sink.

"No problem Al," I laughed, "See you at work!"

I had not thought about Rose in a number of years. She had been apart of our friend group when we were younger. After Al and I had been sorted into Slytherin we became fast friends, while Rose was sorted into Gryffindor with her two new best friends, Danielle Longbottom and Olivia Corner. Rose had been my first crush and everyone always thought we would end up together. Bloody hell, even I thought Rose and I would end up together. Rose had been my first love, but during 7th year I began dating Lauren and it was rumored that Rose was dating a bloke a year or so older than us. I had not heard from her since we graduated, but from the sounds of it neither had many of their family members. I tried to pull my thoughts away from the auburn-haired memory, apparating to Malfoy Manor to drop off the two young girls.

"Good morning mum. How are you this morning?" I smiled, my mother's arms already out ready to take hold of the two girls.

"I'm good Scorpius. How about you? Al's home still treating you well?" my mother smiled.

"I'm good. Al's place is good, but I still feel bad staying there. Fee and I are looking for a flat to live in. I have a quick question before I leave" I began, my mom nodding allowing me to continue, "Do you have enough room and/or time for another child? Al asked me this morning because his cousin, you remember Rose Weasley, is moving back to the area."

"Of course Scorpius! It's no problem. I have plenty of room for one more little cutie. Typically it's just you and Al, so one more will not be a problem. Let Al know for me?" my mother smiled as we I waved goodbye to Fee and walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Please read and review! Again I do not own the song title, belongs to Rascal Flatts and the wizarding world belongs to J.K. Rowling. Thanks!

**RPOV**

You know how someone will ask you toward the end of a big milestone in your life: where do you see yourself in x amount of years? If someone had asked me at the end of my 7th year where I saw myself, I probably would have answered, living happily by myself or with Sam. I probably would have said I wanted to be a healer most likely in the London area. I knew at the end of school Sam and I were moving to Franec for work opportunities, but I also envisioned myself moving back to where my family was. I never would have said I would be 21, married, pregnant twice, with a nine month old daughter, and utterly alone.

I heard a slight knocking on my door as my best friend and cousin, Lily, pushed the door open. I tried to dry the tears that had fallen from my eyes before turning to look at her. My daughter was still asleep in her crib in the next room over, and I had not yet gathered the energy to wake my sleeping child and prepare her for the day.

"Rosie?" Lily asked tentatively, walking closer to sit on the bed next to me, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't know what to say about it Lily," I explained, my voice not much above a whisper, "It has been the worst 5 years of my life."

"You don't have to tell me anything your don't want to Rose. I just want you to know that I am here for you whenever you want to talk," she smiled giving my a hug before going to make her way out of the room.

I wanted to stop her. I wanted to tell her how alone I have felt for the past five years. I wanted to tell her how isolated I felt from anyone and everyone I ever loved. I wanted to tell her how being with Sam were my worst memories.

"I'm just not ready to talk about it yet Lil," my voice betraying the emotion I was trying to hide.

"Then we don't have to talk Rosie. I can just sit here with you and keep you company," Lily wiped my tears away, again taking up the seat beside me on my bed. We sat like that for some time, Lily's arm over my back with my head resting on her shoulder.

I couldn't imagine where I would be right now if it were not for the endless support of my family. I had only been back in London for a few weeks, but with my family it felt like I never left. The first time I saw my immediate family is one that I will never forget, it is forever ingrained in my mind.

_I took a deep breath before knocking on the door to my childhood home. It had been so long since I had done this same routine. I'm sure I could have used the floo to arrive right in the heart of the home, but after five years it only felt right to come through the front door. I wiped a few tears from my eyes before readjusting Mia in my arms and turning to leave. They must not be home. Most likely at the Burrow with the rest of my extended family. As I was walking away from the door toward the front walk I heard the door open._

"_Anyone there?" the deep voice of my little brother, Hugo, called out. _

_I didn't know what to do. I was frozen, in the middle of the sidewalk. I slowly turned around, hoping he would not close the door before I worked up the courage to walk toward him, "Hey Hu"._

"_Rosie?!" he exclaimed, jumping off the step and walking quickly toward me. I flinched and jumped back in response to which he responded, "It's okay Rosie. It's just me Hugo. Your little brother, Hu."_

_He slowly walked toward me, three figures appearing in the doorway behind him. He held his hands up, indicating that it was safe. They must have been told some of my past. I can't imagine how difficult that must have been for them. I can't imagine the pain they must have experienced having to listen as the terrible details were laid out in front of them. At some point during my thinking Hugo had stopped moving forward, allowing me to decide when I was ready to close the gap between us. Immediately after realizing, I walked quickly toward him throwing my free arm around his waist and burying my head into his shoulder. He held me tight as I sobbed. The three figures in the background began moving toward me, I recognized two as my parents, the third younger female unfamiliar to me. My parents walked toward where Hugo and I were currently standing and they too threw their arms around us as we all cried together. After some time spent crying with no words being exchanged Mia began to fuss in my arms bringing me back to reality._

"_Mia, baby, these are your grandparents and Uncle Hugo," I smiled at my daughter through tears._

"_Hi sweetie," my mom cried, waving at her._

"_Rose… I just… I don't… how… what…" my dad tried to organize his thoughts into words. _

"_I know daddy. It's just been," I sniffled, taking a deep breath, "...so hard." _

"_You'll never be alone again Rosie. We will be here no matter what!" he promised, taking my hand in his as we walked toward the house._

I found out that night that Hugo was engaged to someone I had never even met. Her name was Felicity Finnigan, I recognized her surname from her older brother whom I had played Quidditch against during my time at Hogwarts. They had been engaged for quite some time and were in the midst of planning their wedding. Felicity explained that she had sent a save the date card to my previous address in Paris, but they had not heard anything back from me. They explained that they had not expected to hear since we spoke so infrequently. The whole family just assumed that I was still angry about them trying to insert themselves into my life by telling me not to move to Paris with Sam. I was angry for a little while. Not long enough that I would never talk to my family again. We sat around for hours just talking and being with each other.

"I just don't know if I'll ever be okay again Lily," I began, laying on my back and staring at the ceiling, "I know I have to be okay. But I don't know how to get there. How do you move past something like this?"

"I don't think it is something you ever move past or get over, Rosie. I think it is something that will begin to hurt less over time, but I think it will always be there. You lived through trauma Rose. It's okay not to be okay," Lily laid down next to me, grabbing my hand and squeezing it reassuringly, "I lie awake at night just listening to you Rose. I hear your crying every night before you fall asleep. I hear you wake up screaming in the middle of the night. I hear it all Rose. And I just wish with every fiber of my being that I could take away even an ounce of the pain you feel. I would gladly take just a little so that for five minutes you could be just okay".

"I know you would Lily. I know you all would, but I would never wish any of this on my worst enemy. I think I'm going to look into that support group your dad suggested the other day when I saw him. I think I'll talk to him more about it today too," I took a deep breath before sitting up straight at the edge of my bed, "Are you sure you can take another day off work today to watch Mia? If not, I'm sure I can find someone else to take her."

"Of course Rosie! It helps when you family is the size of a small army and work together, we can help each other. Vic is working the morning half of my shift and Dom offered to take the afternoon half so don't worry. I will take good care of Mia while you go get everything squared away," she smiled, giving my hand one last squeeze before walking in the direction of Mia's room, "I'll get her. You go get ready."

I had been staying with Lily now for two weeks, previously I had been staying at my parents' house, but everything was beginning to feel a little cramped with us all there. I know my parents would have left themselves before forcing their children out, but I knew it would be good to get some time away. At first having someone constantly around was exactly what I needed, but as I began the recovery, I needed a little more freedom. Lily had been kind enough to welcome her 21 year old cousin as well as her nine month old daughter with open arms.

I walked into the bathroom, taking a good look at myself in the mirror as I removed my clothes. Although most of the bruises had healed and the cuts were dull marks at this point, you could see the large scars and small areas of green bruises still trying to heal. At one point, I remember looking at myself in the mirror seeing only cuts, and large dark bruises along my torso, arms, and legs. He had almost always been careful not to make marks visible with long sleeves and pants. I remember crying every night.

After finding out I was pregnant, everything calmed down for a brief period of time as to not draw attention to our relationship. Sam accompanied me to every appointment and never left the room during healer appointments. It was the only point in my life, since 7th year, that I honestly understood why I fell in love with Sam. I remembered when he was kinder during those nine months how we began our relationship and why. I knew; however, it was too good to be true because days after our daughter Amelia Genevive was born, everything was horrible again.

It did not take long before I was comfortably dressed in a pair of jeans with grey jumper Nana Molly had magically knitted a couple Christmas' ago. She had hoped that Sam and I would return to the Burrow for Christmas that year, but we both knew after three years of not coming, it was highly unlikely. Every year it was new excuses for the same holidays. After time, they stopped inviting us to the small things, only reaching out for major holidays and events.

I waved goodbye to Lily before kissing the top of Mia's head and apparating to the auror office to talk to Uncle Harry. I wanted to get more information about the support group he had recommended. It had been many years since I had been able to sit down and talk about life with my uncle. Growing up we had always been close, I mean the entire family spent 90% of time together, so it was difficult not to be close. But my relationship with Harry was different, not only was he my wise uncle, but he and Aunt Ginny were my Godparents. I knocked lightly on the door, hoping I would not be disturbing him.

"Come in!" Uncle Harry called from the other side of the door.

"Hi Uncle Harry!" I smiled, opening the door.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" he laughed, setting aside the mountain of paperwork he had previously been flipping through.

"I just wanted to come by and talk with you. I feel like we really have not had a chance to talk since I arrived back in London," I began, walking through the open door, "Do you have time?"

"For you Rosie, anything!" he laughed motioning at me to sit down.

"Thanks Uncle Harry," I paused taking a deep breath before sitting in the chair nearest his desk. He rose from where he was currently sitting behind the large desk cluttered with papers and folders. He walked to the open door, pulling it shut to give us privacy before sitting in the chair nearest me. It was in that exact moment looking at Uncle Harry that I broke down. I saw my face in a mirror hanging across the room. I had forgotten who I was. I did not look like the same person. The girl staring back at me looked exhausted large bags under her eyes, her eyes red with tears that were beginning to fall. She had a fake smile plastered across her face that she had perfected over the years to convince other people she was happy. I was going to find myself again, no matter how long it took.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks everyone for reading! Please review! I will update again soon! **

**SPOV**

I apparated to work after dropping the girls off with my mom for the day, in time to see a flash of auburn/red hair walking past me toward the front door. It wasn't uncommon to see the Weasley red hair floating around the office on a daily basis. None of them have worked here, but they were always coming in and out of the office.

I walked over to my desk sitting down next to Al. It was questionable whether Harry and the rest of the Ministry were going to allow me back until the Hogsmeade raid was completely wrapped up. Originally, Harry and the others suggested a leave of absence until they could tell it would be safe to have me back. They sent me on a three month leave while determining my "state of mind" for continued participation with my team. They still wanted to take me off the Hogsmeade case when I returned, but after much deliberation and Ministry mandated counseling I was allowed back on the case, with supervision.

For months after, we had no indication of Conrad's whereabouts. It was as though he had vanished into thin air. It was not until almost 9 months after the Hogsmeade incident that we finally found evidence of his location and were able to create a plan for his capture. We wanted him alive, but knew that would be difficult. We knew he would not come easily. He knew we were coming, curses and jinxes awaiting us as we arrived.

"Scorpius!" Harry called, standing in the doorway of his office, "Can I talk to you?"

"Good morning, Harry. How may I help you today?" I asked, closing the door to the office behind me.

"I know we spoke briefly the other day about the interviews we were going to begin conducting on the family and friends of the dark wizards," I nodded in response, encouraging him to continue, "We will begin those today. Need I remind you Scoprius that at the first sign that this is becoming personal for you I will pull you out of there. I don't care if you are one of the top interrogators in the department, we do not want our own opinions clouding our judgement. Now I want you to know I have the utmost faith in your ability to separate your personal and professional work, but I also want to urge you to remember these people we are seeing today are not suspects. They are not the enemy. They too are the victims."

"I know Harry, and I appreciate your vote of confidence. I know that I can do this. This is my job. It is the only thing that kept me sane at the beginning and now that Conrad is gone, I have nothing more to keep inside," I explained.

"I know Scorpius. I will be there with you the whole time, just to make sure everyone is comfortable," Harry turned back to the desk, "Also Scorpius, the ministry is promoting support groups recently. I was just talking to my family about one recently. They have them for various people and events including this most recent dark wizard uprising. I know it helped myself, Hermione, and Ron a great deal to go to Ministry offered support groups and counseling following the war. Not that I'm saying you need it, just that I want you to know it's available."

"Thank you sir," Scorpius smiled.

"No need for the sudden formality Scorp. We've known each other long enough," Harry laughed returning to his work, "The first interview is in approximately an hour. I'll meet you in the interview room."

I puttered around for the next hour reviewing the cases we had recently closed and setting them aside to file. I continued to work on writing up the case notes for this Hogsmeade case. My notes were scattered around the desk written on various mediums, whatever was available at the time I needed it. That was how I completed my notes, I would write the specifics as they came to me, wherever they may come to me. The Potters never quite understood how I could be so good at this job, but so terribly organized. What they did not realize is that this is how my brain works; I reassured them time and time again that by the time I finish my final write up it will be nice and organized. After I wrote my first final report, Harry had been shocked to find it not written on a scrap piece of paper from my parents, a napkin from the local pub, or from my favorite quidditch team's notepad.

"Oi, Al!" I called, attempting to get his attention, "Is that dinner tonight at the Burrow?"

"Bloody hell!" he exclaimed, "You're right! Thanks for the reminder. I probably would have forgotten and not shown up."

"You're welcome, I guess," I chuckled, returning to my paperwork.

I hadn't always been invited to every Weasley/Potter event. The first couple of times Al invited me over, I felt so out of place. The son of Draco and grandson of Lucius, eating dinner with the great Harry Potter. It took probably until third year, when I finally started feeling more comfortable as the Weasley/Potter clan became a second family. Since graduation, my family and I have both been invited to various momentous and miniscule events. The event that everyone in the family had been looking forward to was the marriage of Rose Weasley and that bloke she had been with. I think when they eloped in Paris without inviting any member of the family, it broke everyone's heart. I always felt bad for Ron, although he did not let it show you could tell how hurt he was that he never got to walk his daughter down the aisle. This is something, that after having my own daughter, I understand the significance.

Harry broke me out of my thoughts calling me to join him in the interview room. We began the day with the parents of the first member, working our way to the boyfriend of the second, then the grandparents and daughter of the third, before ending with the young wife of the fourth. The first four interviews, although they gave much insight into the lives of the members, they did not help to connect the dots or help us understand their leader.

"I hope the wife of Conrad can shine a little more light on their life and how he treated her at home. I think that may help us better understand why he is the way he is, even if it does not answer the why," I thought out loud as Harry and I walked to the breakroom.

"About the wife of Conrad, Scorpius. I think I should give you a little information in preparation," he began, sitting down at the table to eat lunch, "Just so you're aware his wife is-"

"Hey guys!" Al and a couple other guys from the team greeted sitting down at the table we typically shared at lunch time.

"You were beginning to say something about Conrad's wife, Harry?" I asked trying to resume the conversation.

"Don't worry about it, we will talk later. I'll see you after lunch for the two interviews before Conrad's wife."

"Okay, see you in a bit," I looked at him with a questioning gaze. I could tell there was something more he wanted to tell me, but did not want to or think it was appropriate to say in front of the other guys.

"What was that all about?" Al questioned pulling his lunch out.

"Couldn't tell you, mate," I chuckled, my phone started to ring within my pocket.

My mom typically did not call in the middle of the day. The last time she had was when Lauren had come to the manor to pick up Fee. My heart dropped into my stomach as I answered the phone.

"Hello mum?"

"Scorpius, hello son. Sorry to call you at work," Al was staring at me from the seat next to me, he had been privy to every difficult moment in my life including the entire situation with Lauren.

I took a deep breath before saying anything. "Is everything okay, mum?"

"Oh, Scor, I'm so sorry! There is nothing wrong. Bloody hell, I'm sorry. I wasn't even thinking. This is why I never call until you get out of work because of that day. I'm so sorry," mom apologized, "I was only calling to remind you about dinner tonight at the burrow because you had not mentioned it this morning. I also wanted to let you and Al know that I can just bring the girls with me. I'm so sorry again!"

"It's alright, mum. You don't need to apologize. Just maybe begin the conversation with hey, it's not an emergency," I laughed, "But yes I actually remembered not too long ago that dinner is tonight and I will let Al know about the girls! That would help a lot actually. Thank you! See you tonight at dinner!"

"Thanks Scor, I'll see you tonight. Give my best to Al and Harry" she ended the conversation the line clicking on her end.

The rest of the lunch hour passed uneventfully before we parted ways for the afternoon. I met Harry back in the interview room to complete our final three interviews of the day. We began the afternoon talking to the father and aunt of the fifth member and then the son and daughter-in-law of the sixth and final member of the group. We took a few minutes to regroup before bringing the final interview into the room. I walked outside to get a little fresh air before we began. I took a deep breath. These interviews had taken a lot more out of me than I imagined they would. I knew that I could not change anything, and even if I could it would not make a difference.

It was clear that my relationship with Lauren was going nowhere, but we were both too far in to admit it to ourselves. Neither of us wanted to admit that we had been wrong getting married and pregnant so young. We knew that it had worked for our friends, and we did not want to make it seem like our relationship was any different than ours. I always envied their relationships; they knew what was best even if it was difficult.

I walked back into the interview room, glancing around looking for whoever was to come next. I let my thoughts drift back to my time at Hogwarts, but soon I was interrupted by a flash of auburn. The final interview walked by the window and opened the door to the interrogation room. I recognized the beautiful woman that had opened the door. She had once held such a large place in my heart and she occupied my every thought for years before Lauren. She had been the person I thought I would end up with. I thought we would be married, I think everyone did.

"Rose?" I gasped, surprised.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has alerted the story! Please review and let me know what you think! **

*****Trigger Warning- domestic abuse and mention of self-harm.**

**RPOV**

I spent nearly two hours talking with Uncle Harry. He helped me feel more prepared for the afternoon. I walked out of his office trying to avoid any potential family members or friends that work in the office. I left the Auror office for St Mungos to meet with two of the head healers, to potentially get a new job. I had already applied and was going through the process of interviewing. I also had to go tour a few daycare facilities in hopes of finding one for Mia. I found a couple of potential facilities, muggle facilities mostly, which may be nice to introduce her to non-wizard families. I was hoping to finish all my facility meetings, as well as my meeting with the head healers before the afternoon.

I stopped outside of St. Mungos taking a minute to gather myself before walking in. This had been my dream since I was a little girl visiting when my family members were working. I had worked a couple of years part-time while I was living in Paris, until the isolation Sam inflicted led to me being at home at all times. I loved every moment of being a healer. I loved being able to help others.

"Rose? Rose Weasley?" a female voice called from my right.

I turned my head to face the direction the voice had come from. As I did I saw two females staring back at me. I recognized them automatically, they looked as they did five years ago when I last saw them. The one had light brown hair, cascading down around her shoulders in loose curls with piercing blue eyes. She was wearing her healer uniform, most likely on lunch break from work. The second had blonde hair, neatly braided lying along her left shoulder with hazel eyes and a noticeable baby bump under her work robes. The two staring back at me were my best friends from Hogwarts, both currently married to my male Potter cousins, "Liv? Dani?"

They both walked quickly toward me, pulling me into a huge hug, tears falling from their eyes. Liv was the first to speak, "Rosie! I can't believe it's really you! I heard rumors you were back, but didn't know it was true. I missed you so much!"

"Merlin, I missed you both so much! More than you could ever know! How are you guys? I really want to catch up with you both, I promise I do! But, I have to be at an interview in about 30 minutes!"

"We are actually off for the afternoon. Dani has a healer check-up this afternoon and I am going to accompany her since Al is working a big case at work" Liv explained. Dani still too emotional to speak, those damn pregnancy hormones.

"I'll be done around 12:30 and then I am available until another meeting at 3:30" I smiled at the two standing in front of me, unable to believe that this was all real. I had so many dreams about this happening during the past five years, it feels surreal that this is actually happening.

"Okay, my appointment should be over by 12:30, so we can meet you in the lobby!" Dani smiled, tears still flowing freely from her eyes.

The three of us walked in the direction of the hidden facade of St. Mungos before disappearing toward the wizard hospital. Once inside, we walked our separate directions promising to meet up at 12:30 after our meetings were complete. I waited in the lobby for the two head healers I would be meeting with. When they set this up, they gave no indication of who I would be meeting, so imagine my surprise when my Aunt Fleur walked out with none other than Mister Draco Malfoy.

"Good afternoon" I smiled politely at them as they walked closer.

"Good afternoon Rose. It's a pleasure to see you again," Mr. Malfoy smiled holding his hand out to shake my.

I held my trembling hand out to him, "How are you Mr. Malfoy?"

He smiled and chuckled before saying, "Call me Draco please, no need for such formalities. I'm doing well. Shall we begin?"

"It's nice to see you again Rosie," Aunt Fleur smiled, shaking my hand.

We spent about 20 minutes together, mostly talking about unrelated topics. They had already received my file from my previous employer and both knew me personally. They offered me the job before the end of the meeting. The only thing weighing on me was Mia I did explain that the issue I had was the problem of childcare, but that I had a couple of options lined up. They were both understanding, saying that if I needed help finding something they would both be able to assist. I walked out with a job and a smile on my face for the first time in a long time.

The smile was still plastered on my face when I met up with Liv and Dani was lunch at a local cafe. Dani showed off her sonogram picture. We spent time reminiscing about the times we had at Hogwarts. The three of us had caused a lot more trouble than most people might have imagined. We enjoyed pranking the other members of our friend group, namely Al and Scorpius. Obviously we were nothing compared to my other cousins, Fred and James, but we tried and still caused enough commotion to be remembered.

We then spent time discussing their bridal showers, bachelorette parties, weddings, anniversaries, birthdays, pregnancy announcements, children's births, first birthdays, and major holidays I had missed. I tried not to let the traitor tears fall. I knew they did not mean to discuss these events maliciously. Not many of the people in my family knew anything about the past five years. Most just assumed Sam and I had been too busy in Paris to return.

"I don't think I can ever make this up to you guys and no apology is going to bring them back or change the fact that I missed them. I just want you to know that if I had the ability to go back I would. I wish more than anything… that… that… none of this had ever happened and that I… I… never would have missed any of these things," I apologized, breaking down into sobs sitting in the middle of the cafe. Thankfully, it was not busy, since typical lunch breaks had ended.

"Rosie, I'm sorry! We didn't mean to make you cry! That was not what we meant by talking about all those things" Liv exclaimed.

"We just wanted to catch up with you Rosie. I'm sorry!" Dani grabbed my hand, her voice breaking as she spoke.

"I know! It's not that! It's just that I missed all of that and I can never get that back. Sam took all those things away from me. He took away all my friends and family and I'll never forgive him for it. He ruined my life," I explained, letting them know I did not blame them for telling me about all the events they had, had over the years. I wanted to know all those things. I wanted to know everything I had missed, everything that Sam had prevented me from having with my family and friends.

"What do you mean Rosie? I thought you and Sam couldn't come because of your jobs? Working as a healer does have strange hours as does whatever it was you said he did," Liv asked, a confused look on her face.

I hadn't talked about this with many people yet. I have only talked to a handful of people about it, but I know people are going to ask questions and want to know what really happened, "That wasn't the whole truth. That was the excuse I used whenever we were invited places. It was easier."

"You mean all these years it hasn't been work?" Dani asked sadly, her voice full of emotions her face was trying to hide.

I took a deep breath trying to decide the easiest way to say this without giving away too much information. I just wanted to say the words that were on my heart, but I was afraid. I was scared they wouldn't accept me after they discovered everything. I was afraid they would no longer want to be my friends. I was scared they would pity me, which is not what I wanted. I just wanted to tell them why I was so absent for five years, "No, it wasn't work Dani. I'm so sorry. Sam wasn't the bloke I thought he was. Everything was okay at first while I was still at Hogwarts and it was still pretty good when I moved to Paris initially, but then things started to get bad."

"What do you mean by bad Rose?" Dani asked, although I think she already knew the answer.

"Umm… he…" I tried to find the words, "He manipulated me. He convinced me my family and friends wanted nothing to do with me anymore. He convinced me that I was alone with no one except him. We never went to events because whenever I brought them up he said it would be a waste of time. That they didn't really want me at the events, but that they only invited me because they had to."

"Merlin…" Dani exclaimed, her face in her hands, sobs wracking her small frame.

"Rose… Merlin… I didn't know. If I had known…" Liv sniffled with one reassuring arm on my hand and the other around Dani's shoulders.

"If you had known then none of this would be real because I would not have been manipulated into thinking no one loved me. You can't blame yourselves. No one knew. Please Dani, you don't need to cry" I whispered, moving closer to where she was sitting.

"I know Rose. I just can't imagine what you went through."

We spent the remaining hours talking more about the past five years, not yet telling them all that had happened with me. I smiled at them, giving them a hug before walking away. They called after me not to forget dinner at the Burrow tonight before I apparated out of sight. I found myself standing outside of the auror office, somewhere I did not want to be this time. It was not to catch up with Uncle Harry, but rather to bare my soul to a couple of investigators.

I took a deep breath before walking toward the interview room Uncle Harry had directed me to earlier when I had been here. I took a minute to calm myself before opening the door and walking inside.

"Rose?" a particular blonde haired male gasped.

"Hey Scorpius," I smiled, his blue eyes staring back at me, platinum blonde hair still a disheveled mess, most likely from running his hands through it all day.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice quiet and serious.

"The leader of the dark wizard uprising is my husband," I explained, tears in my eyes.

"I thought you were married to someone named Sam?" he asked.

"Yes, I was. Conrad Samuel MacLaggen, he went by many different names depending on who was talking to him." His eyes were sad, the emotions clear across his face. Uncle Harry whispered something to him. Scorpius shook his head and continued with the interview.

**SPOV**

"Do you want me to take over? You can be excused for the day," Harry whispered in my ear.

I shook my head no in response to his question before reorganizing my thoughts, "We just want you to know this is a safe space. Anything you say will stay here. We just ask that you tell us the truth. Are you ready to begin Rose?" she nodded, "What can you tell us about Conrad as a person? What was he like?"

She looked at Harry for encouragement, I have the feeling he knew more than he was letting on, "He was kind at first. We met the summer before 7th year began at a back to school party thrown at some Hufflepuff's house. He was two years older, but he had friends and family that were still at Hogwarts, so he tagged along. He was already working in Paris at the time and was just home for the time being to spend time with his siblings before school started again. We exchanged information and we owled back and forth for weeks. We met up during the first Hogsmeade weekend and by the end of the night we were dating."

She took a deep breath, her beautiful blue eyes filled with emotion, "I thought it was so cool, dating an older guy, but it wasn't all it was cracked up to be. He wasn't the most truthful guy, he liked to tell people things that would make them happy. He would lie and cheat to get ahead at work and in his relationships. He met my family a couple of times and they weren't the biggest fans of his which, I'm sure they've told you. Well once we graduated, things were still pretty good, he was still kind and loving toward me. It wasn't until I had moved to Paris that things began to change. He became different, darker, not the same man I fell in love with. I wanted to end things, but he had already manipulated me into thinking he was the only one that loved me."

I sucked in a deep breath flexing and extending my fingers underneath the table to get circulation after clenching them in fists for so long. I had never met Conrad/Sam or whatever he called himself personally, but I had heard stories from Hugo about the guy. Rose's family was all concerned when she just up and moved to Paris with him after less than a year of knowing him. They were worried things were moving too fast and didn't want her to get hurt, "You said 'he became different, darker', can you explain a little more about how he changed?" I asked.

Something in her eyes flickered, her breathing quickened and she closed her eyes. I wanted nothing more than to comfort her, but did not want to cross any lines. She opened her eyes, tears welling, "Can Al come sit with me? For support? He already knows everything."

Seeing as there was no reason why Al could not be present, as this is not an investigation, I poked my head out of the door calling for him to come join us. He knew Rose was here, he knew what it was about, and he knew the extent of what she had gone through. Harry excused himself for a few moments stating he had to go check on another interview, but we all knew it was because of the tears threatening to fall. It was no secret that Rose was his favorite niece and he was closest to her over almost any of the other family members. You could see the hurt clearly written across his face. When he returned, the brim of his eyes were more red and his voice was a little hoarse.

"Sorry for the interruption," Harry smiled, sadly, "Please continue whenever you're ready Rose."

Rose took a deep breath, clutching Al's hand before continuing, "Once we moved to Paris. He isolated us. We never really went out of our flat except to go to work and the store once in a while. He manipulated me into thinking that no one loved me except him. When we received wedding invitations or were invited to holidays, he convinced me we only received word because they had to invite us. He said that no one really wanted us there because no one cared. That's really when the abuse began. It was mental and psychological at first. He had to cement me into the relationship first, convince me that I had nowhere to go and no one to go to. Once he succeeded with that step he began moving toward more physical abuse. The mental/psychological continued, but it was far outweighed by daily physical abuse."

I could not believe what Rose had suffered through. You could see the pain as she relieved this traumatic time in her life. I wanted to tell her she could stop. I wanted to tell her that we didn't need to know more, but unfortunately we needed to know as much as we could to help with the case.

"I often at this point would not sleep at night due to fear of what might happen. It was easier to sleep once he was gone to work for the day. Working every day eventually became too much and I ended up quitting my job. The last link I had to the outside world and I severed it after nearly two and a half years. Once I had nothing, the days were worse. In the morning he would hit me, kick me, generally make me feel terrible before going to work. Once he was gone I would cry until there was no water left in my body to cry. I cried for my parents, for my family, my friends, for anyone that might possibly hear, but no one did, no one came, no one knew."

Tears were freely flowing from her eyes at this point. I handed her a box of tissues, "Take your time Rose. If you need to leave for a minute, that's no problem."

She smiled at me through her tears, "Thanks Scorpius. But I'll be okay. Should I continue?" I nodded, letting her know whenever she was ready, "Once we had been in Paris about three years things got a little worse again, I was pregnant and trying to hide it from him. I didn't know how he would react. I was afraid of what he would do if he knew. I kept it a secret and all that time the stress was building. The muggle doctor he brought to the flat said it was the stress that caused my miscarriage. He wiped the doctors memory before sending him on his way. He hit me harder that night than he ever had before because I hid something from him."

She shuddered as she spoke about the pregnancy and miscarriage. Just from her body language, you could tell how hard she still was on herself about this event. Rose took another deep breath, wiping some tears from her eyes before continuing, "He knew what he was doing though. He was not dumb, he was careful not to leave a mark that was not be easily hidden by clothing if we went out into the community. Things got slightly better for a couple of months, and I'm convinced at that time he was with another woman, but honestly I did not care. I was happy to have a slight reprieve from all of the fear and anxiety. Most nights during those three months he didn't come home. When he did he drank some mead and passed out on the couch in our flat. One night when he returned from work, I was cleaning up after dinner and broke a glass. He went mental and hit me harder than he ever had before. That's when it started again until I found out I was pregnant with my daughter. During that time, he was careful not to hurt me physically, instead returning to his previous mental/psychological abuse. He came to every healer appointment and never left my side, never giving me a chance to try and ask for help. Although, we both know at that point he had manipulated and abused me so much I would never say anything. After Mia was born, everything was worse than before. I wanted to leave so badly, I did not want Mia to have to experience this. I did not want her to hear what she heard during the first part of her life. She was the only thing that got me through. During those five years, I contemplated ending my life more times than I could count, but once she was born I had something to live for. She was my purpose."

She took a break for a minute, closing her eyes and resting her head in her hands. She wanted some time to regain her composure before continuing. I couldn't take my eyes off her. Here I had been feeling sorry for myself and the relationship I had with Lauren, while Rose was abused on a daily basis. I took a deep breath blinking rapidly to clear my eyes of traitor tears.

"Okay, sorry, I'm ready," Rose sniffled, "About a month ago, after one particularly brutal fight, Sam was sitting on the couch of our flat when I heard a noise outside of the door. We both looked at each other as the door flung open. I ran to the bedroom where MIa was sleeping and hid in the closet with her. I knew in that moment, this was the end. I knew that after five years, no matter what happened to Sam, I was free of his endless abuse. Once the noise from the living room quieted, I left the safety of the closet walking toward the living room. I saw multiple French magical law enforcement members standing in the living room staring back at me, then I saw Uncle Harry as he walked through the door. I fell to the ground in front of him, sobbing. He told me minimal details about what had happened. He explained that Sam had been killed, but that they had done everything in their power to prevent it. We apparated to the French Ministry of Magic before Mia and I were sent to the hospital to be checked over. That brings us to today I guess. I know what Sam was involved with, in leading the dark wizards, but at that time, I had no knowledge of anything."

I didn't know what to say. Rose was staring back at me tears streaming down her face, fear still present in her eyes. I didn't know what to say to her either personally or professionally, "I'm so sorry you had to go through those experiences Rose, but I'm grateful you came here to tell us about them today. I think it helped us gain a better understanding of who Conrad MacLaggen was."

"I'm glad it was helpful. I'm sorry but I have to go. I can't be here anymore. I can't think about this right now!" Rose pushed her chair away from the table before running out of the room, down the hall, out the front door, and aparating away. Al and I both made a move to chase after her, but by the time we left the room we were too late. She had already gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed and favorited this story. **

**Megan :) **

**RPOV**

I don't know what came over me in the moment that I ran out of the auror office. All I knew was that I had divulged every last secret, life event, and horror in my life that I had tried to repress for years. I did not want to think about all that had been done to me. It was easier if I didn't think about it, as much as I knew it would help to talk about it, it was too difficult. I know everyone always says with time it will get easier to talk about, but I am not convinced that is true.

As I apparated away from the auror office, I had no idea where I was going. I'm not sure how I ended up standing on Al's doorstep. I'm also not sure that's where I wanted to be considering both Al and Scorpius were living here. I hoped, while standing there staring at the matte black door, Liv and Dani would be home. On the other hand, I hoped they would not be home and I could just unwind.

I sat down on the steps leading up to the front door, placing my head in my hands with curls falling down past my knees. I stared at the ground, my eyes full of tears, while trying to gather the courage to knock on the door. Although, it had been five years since I had really seen my friends, they knew when something was wrong and when I was lying. I don't know how long I was sitting there before I heard the front door squeak open, multiple voice whispering to each other.

"She's been sitting out here for almost 20 minutes"

"Should we comfort her?"

"I don't want to push her too far, she's already been through enough from what she told us earlier"

I didn't answer. I didn't know what to say. Scorpius and Al knew everything, but the girls didn't. They still don't know everything and I don't know how to look at their faces when I tell them. It was difficult enough telling them about the manipulation and psychological abuse during lunch today. I heard continued movement behind me before the front door closed. I still felt a presence behind me, knowing full well that someone was still out here to check on me.

"Hey Rose, can I sit here?" she asked. I nodded my head in response, as she sat down next to me on the steps outside the house, "We don't have to talk. Just know I'm here."

Olivia Corner now Olivia Potter was sitting next to me. She had been my longest non-family friendship at Hogwarts. We met first year immediately after the sorting ceremony. I sat next to her, one of the last seats at the table. I was the more social one at that point in our friendship, having grown up with boisterous family I knew how to socialize. Olivia, on the other hand, was an only child with a couple cousins she saw rarely. We spent the first year as best friends before meeting Dani on the Hogwarts Express ride home. Liv had been there for me through every heartbreak, success, relationship, heartache, and failure. She had been my shoulder to cry on, hand to hold, random dance in the dormroom, celebration for everything, and reassuring word at both highs and lows.

It was in that moment, with one of Liv's hands on my leg, the other arm around my shoulder that I broke down. I cried, no, I sobbed. I sobbed harder than I had when I told my parents, harder than when I told Uncle Harry or Albus or when I talked about it in front of the one blonde haired male that I spent years pining after. I finally removed my head from my hands, only to bury it in Olivia's shoulder.

"It hurts so much Livy. I don't want to remember anymore. I don't want this in my head. I can't handle this anymore! It's too much! I can't take care of myself, deal with my issues and raise Mia all alone! I don't know how. I can't go back to work because I don't have reliable child care. I don't have reliable child care because I spent five years isolated from my family. If I had just never believed anything Sam said I wouldn't be in this situation. I wouldn't be emotionally and physically damaged. I can't handle this anymore," I sobbed, crumbling into her chest.

"Rosie I can't imagine what you've been through that has made you hurt this bad. I only know that you have so many people that are here for you. You haven't lost any of your family, we have always been here and will always be here for you. I will always be here for you, Rosie. You are my best friend, don't tell James, and I will continue to be here to hold your hand, hold you when you cry, and support you through the difficult time. Let us all help you figure these things out Rose. I promise no one will ever hurt you again."

We didn't say anything else, Liv just continued to hold me as I sobbed in her arms. She held me until I fell asleep sitting outside. I woke to a strong pair of arms carrying me from the steps outside into the warm house. Once lying in bed, I fell asleep again for what felt like days. I hadn't slept this well in years. When I finally woke, there was a pleasant scent soaked into the pillows and blankets surrounding me. It took me a few moments to realize there were others in the bed with me. I shot up with a fright, taking in my surroundings.

"It's okay Rose. It's just us," Lily soothed, "Liv told us about the day you had, figured you could use some support."

I looked around seeing my best friends all in the same room. Lily, Liv and Dani were all sprawled at the end of the massive king bed we were lying in. Al, Scorpius, James and Nate, Lily's boyfriend, had taken up residence in the chair scattered around the room.

"Ma! Ma!" Mia giggled from Al's arms.

I jumped up out of the bed and scooped Mia up in my arms. I flopped back down on the bed, the almost one year old securely in my arms. She smiled, babbling back at me her little fingers in my hair and on my face. I made a silly face at her to break the quietness of the room. She laughed from her belly, clapping her hands together. I sat her on my stomach and threw my head back on the bed hiding my face from her view. After a minute of anticipation with her indicating more both with her hands and through her babbling, "more, more, more", I popped my head up with another silly face staring back at her. By this point she was laughing, everyone else in the room joining in with her infectious sound.

"See Rosie," Liv smiled, "You are a wonderful mum!"

I smiled back at Liv, grabbing one of her hands and squeezing it, "Thanks for being there no matter what."

"Of course Rose, what kind of friend would I be if I wasn't there for you?"

"Oi you lot! You better go get ready. Nana Molly won't take it too well if we are late for dinner. Plus I'm starving!" James laughed from across the room.

"Whose bed even is this?" Lily asked, as Scorpius laughed raising his hand.

"I mean it's Al and Dani's bed but I've been staying here, so technically mine," he chuckled.

"Sorry we stole your bed Scorp," Liv laughed as James walked over to drag her out of bed.

"Olivia Potter, go get ready! I will not allow you to be the cause of me not getting dinner!" James whined.

"I didn't realize I had two children. We really should get going, I'm sure my parents are ready to take a break from wrangling our son all day," Liv laughed, "Like father, like son."

We all went our separate ways leaving Al and Dani's house to gather clothing and change for dinner tonight. Lily had been kind enough to gather a change of clothing for both Mia and myself before arriving at Al's house. I gathered the diaper bag throwing it over my shoulder, before walking in the direction of the bathroom. As I rounded the corner to the bathroom, I ran straight into someone almost falling backwards.

"You okay Rose?" Scorpius laughed.

"Sorry, Scorpius. I've lost all athletic ability over the years," I chuckled, taking a moment to right myself on my feet.

"Don't be sorry, Rose," he smiled, his face turning serious after a moment, "I just want you to know Rose I will always be here if you need to talk, as a friend or as an auror. I can be whatever you need Rose."

"Thanks Scorpius. I appreciate it. It's good to know that there are people here if I need them," I smiled, placing a reassuring arm on Scorpius' arm.

He smiled back at me once more, before placing a light arm on my shoulder and walking toward the stairs. I got ready quickly, not wanting to be the reason we were late to dinner at the Burrow. Mia was exhausted from her busy day with Lily, running errands, playing with Nate and visiting friends. She would probably fall asleep on the way to the Burrow only to awake with enough time to eat some food, a girl after my own heart. I smoothed out her clothes and the strawberry blonde hair atop her head in a little bow.

"Hey Rose, you almost ready?" Al yelled up the stairs, "Nana Molly is gonna have our arses if we are late."

"Don't worry, Al. I'm ready." I laughed, rolling my eyes at my cousin before walking toward the fireplace.

"The Burrow!" I yelled, grabbing a handful of floo powder and throwing it in the fireplace.

We arrived at the Burrow, dinner already in full swing. I saw various family members chatting with each other and moving about the room, being loud as usual. I had not seen some of them since returning. Although, they all knew I was back, there were just those family members I was not as close with and had yet to catch up with. I smiled at everyone standing in the living room and kitchen area of the house from where I was standing next to the fireplace. I just wanted a few minutes to take in everything and everyone. There were more people here than there had been during my last dinner at the Burrow. Many of my cousins had since married and had children of their own. All of a sudden felt out of place, I didn't know many people and didn't feel comfortable. I started creating excuses in my mind to tell the family as to why I had to leave. I continued to think of excuses as I felt a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"You okay Rose?" Scorpius asked.

"I don't know," I sighed, "I don't feel like I belong here anymore. There are so many people here that I don't know. I just don't… I don't know."

"I promise all these people will be so excited to see you. I know it's been a while since you have seen anyone, but we are all here for you," Scorpius smiled, "I have to go talk with my mum and dad, do you want to come over?"

I nodded as we walked toward a blonde couple standing talking to Al and James near the kitchen. Astoria, Scorpius' mom, was holding two young toddlers. She handed one to Albus, smiling and waving goodbye to the little girl.

"Hello mum and dad," Scorpius smiled, taking the second little girl from his mother, "And little Fee."

"Good evening Scorpius. How was work today?" Mr. Malfoy asked smiling.

"It was well. We've been keeping busy. How about you?"

"Same we are hopefully hiring a new healer," he smiled knowingly at me, "Nice to see you again Rose."

"You as well Mr and Mrs. Malfoy," I smiled back at them.

"Please dear, it's Astoria and Draco. We have known each other long enough" Mrs. Malfoy, I mean Astoria smiled.

"How was today mum? Were the little ones good?" Scorpius asked, tickling the little one he called Fee.

"They were all very well behaved as always," Astoria chuckled, "Rose, dear, Scorpius and Draco have both indicated to me that you are looking for child care?"

"Yes, I have been relying heavily on family; however, they all work. They have been kind enough to take time off work and rearrange their schedules to accommodate me. I just really want to go back to work and I have been trying to find somewhere she can go. I looked into a few muggle locations, but they are quite expensive and most have no openings right now."

"I have space available if you need it. I take care of a couple Weasley/Potter children in addition to little Fee. I would be more than willing to take in your little girl also," Astoria smiled, "Although I should probably learn her name."

"Thank you so much! Wow, that's just, wow! You don't know how much that means to me. I am so grateful for you doing this," I smiled, still trying to take in the offer, "Oh yes her name. This is Amelia, but she goes by Mia."

"She's adorable. May I?" Astoria asked, holding her arms to take Mia. She was so excited to meet new people. Mia was such a good baby and for everything she has been through in her young life, she is very trusting of new people and enjoys playing and laughing at new people.

"She loves meeting new people. She's a very social little girl," I laughed, as Mia smiled at Draco.

"Very smart, just like her mother," Draco smiled, "We will look forward to you beginning your new job at St. Mungos. I am glad this has all worked out."

"Here's your daughter back, I suppose we should go make our rounds before dinner," Astoria smiled, "We will work out the details Rose. I am excited to be able to help you."

As Scorpius' parents walked away, my attention was brought back to Scorpius holding a little girl in his arms. She was beautiful. She had blonde hair sitting atop her head in a cute little bow. She was around Mia's age from what I could tell with bright blue eyes staring curiously back at me.

"Who's this Scorp?" I smiled at the little girl.

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot you haven't been acquainted with her yet," Scorpius apologized, "This is Ophelia, my daughter."

"I kind of assumed she was yours. You can see the resemblance," I laughed, "She's adorable."

"Thanks Rose. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me," he smiled down at her a different look on his face, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Oi! It's time for dinner you lot!" James yelled, louder than normal.

We all made our way to the dining room where everyone was beginning to sit down. It was as I sat down my parents on my left, Liv across from me, and Scorpius on my right that I finally was beginning to feel like this is where I belonged again. I was starting to feel more comfortable and feel back to my old self a little bit at a time. With the great friends and family I have I knew I could get through anything.

**A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter! I will update again soon! Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**SPOV**

It had been two months since dinner at the Burrow and I had seen Rose on a couple of occasions at the Manor. Everyone was busy getting into their new "normal". Many things have changed over the past three months. Al and I have been busy at work closing up a few finished cases, Rose had started her new job at St. Mungos, and the remainder of the family went back to their jobs.

I saw a large group of red-heads walking toward me as I brought my thoughts away from the past two months.

"Good afternoon Weasley/Potter clan! How may I help you?" I laughed.

"We are heading to the local pub," James smiled, "I got out of work early for this."

"You lot here for Al, then?" I asked, looking around the room for him, "I'm not sure where he made off to, but I can find him for you."

"Yes, but we are here for you also, Scorpius. You are an honorary member of course. We are celebrating this afternoon!" Hugo hollered, still wearing his work robes.

"Well thanks guys, but I don't know that I can get out of work for this," I began.

"Oh yes you can. You don't have a case to work on. I just turned in the last report to my dad. Plus I already asked him and he said it was fine," Al chuckled, "Nice try to get out of drinks though."

"I was not trying to get out of drinks, I was merely saying that I thought I had work Harry wanted done," I explained, "What are we celebrating, you lot?"

"Life," James answered vaguely.

"Ignore him. He likes to be dramatic," Hugo laughed, rolling his eyes, "It's tame drinks to celebrate my engagement and Al's second child."

"Alright, let's go then," I laughed walking toward the front door with the entire clan walking behind me.

We spent a few hours at the Weasley/Potter's favorite pub reminiscing and laughing about our times at Hogwarts. I had not had an afternoon like this in a while, just with the guys. It was hard to find time to go out just us guys now that everyone is growing up, especially when we all have children of our own. We always try to meet up, but typically it isn't until stag weekends like this we were able to truly catch up.

"Oi, you lot! We better get a move on! It's about that time to pick the kids up" Al laughed.

"You're probably right, Liv will have my head if I'm too late getting home," James laughed, settling the bill. He insisted that he was paying for everyone despite much protest from the other members of the group.

Everyone left saying their goodbyes, leaving only Al and myself standing on the sidewalk preparing to go our separate ways.

"You heading off, mate?" Al asked.

"No not yet actually. I am going to a support group at four this afternoon, so I'll probably just head toward the Ministry. Mum and dad offered to watch Fee for a little longer for me tonight. They know this is important to me," I answered, checking the time.

"Oh, that's right. I remember you and my dad talking about that! It'll be good for you to get to talk about what you experienced," Al smiled, clapping a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks Al, for everything again! I know I say it all the time, but I really am so grateful for you and Dani for everything you've done for me," I thanked Al, "I think I finally found a flat nearby for Fee and I. Not that I don't love your spare room, but it may be nice to have my own place again."

"I understand. But there is no need to thank us, you would do the same thing for either of us. I am glad though that you have found a place that you are happy with. Let me know when you need assistance for moving, I'll make sure I'm not available!" Al joked.

"What are friends for if the are not available when you have to move," I laughed along with Al, "Have a good night mate, I'll see you this weekend."

With that Al apparated away, leaving me standing alone in the middle of the sidewalk. I was again left with my thoughts as I walked away toward the Ministry. I couldn't help but hope I would see Rose again soon. I knew that in time if we continued our previous friendship I would have to talk with her about Lauren. I owed it to her to tell her the truth and not keep things away from her. She told me everything about her history with Sam. I decided instead of apparating back to the Ministry I would use the extra time I had and enjoy the weather and walk back. It also gave me time to get lost in my thoughts. I arrived at the meeting place at ten minutes to four, walking in and choosing a seat in what appeared to be a conference room. There were other people I recognized in the room from the time I spent with Harry completing the interviews of family and friends, but there were some new faces.

"Good afternoon everyone," an older blonde woman smiled from near the front of the room, "My name is Sharon Garrow and I am so happy to see how many people have joined us. With the Ministry's increased focus on mental health, there has been an increased number of support groups beginning. Although this one is specifically designed for family and friends of those involved in the most recent dark wizard uprising. There are also numerous other support groups to become a part of."

As she was speaking, I noticed Rose sneaking in the door and taking an empty seat across the table from myself. She gave me a questioning look and in that moment I wished I had told her prior about Lauren. I had not thought about the fact that Rose may show up here tonight and find out about Lauren.

"To continue, today will be mostly introductions and if there is anyone that feels inclined to share their story we should have time for at least one if not a couple of stories. I can begin introducing myself and then we will move on from there," she explained taking the empty seat next to Rose, "As I said, my name is Sharon Garrow and I am affiliated with the Ministry of Magic and St. Mungos. I have a rather large family and my husband works for the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad."

She motioned to Rose indicating that it was her turn to introduce herself, "Hello everyone. My name is Rose Weasley. I have recently moved back to the London area after being in Paris for the past five years. My daughter Mia is almost a year old and is the most wonderful little girl. I have a huge family that are always there to support me."

"Thank you, Rose. It's wonderful to meet you. I have met many of your family members," Sharon laughed.

"Yes I could imagine you have met many of them, they are everywhere. Plus we are hard to miss with the character Weasley red hair," Rose laughed.

I watched Rose laugh along with Sharon before they moved on to the next person in the room. I couldn't take my eyes off Rose and more than a few times she caught me looking at her, to which I smiled and quickly averted my gaze. My thoughts were brought back to seeing her so broken during the interview two months ago. She looked so exhausted and beaten down at the time. She didn't look like the same Rose I knew at Hogwarts, but I wasn't the same Scorpius. No one was the same. But she had been through something horrifying. Hell, I had been through something terrible also. I think that is part of what made me want to talk to her so much more often, but I was trying to give her space. We were connected by a shared experience, but she didn't know that yet. She didn't know much about the other individuals involved in the uprising, she only knew about Conrad/Sam and that he was involved.

I was torn from my thoughts by Rose waving at me, "It's your turn Scorpius."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I apologized, my cheeks heating up slightly, "I was caught up in my thoughts."

"No need to apologize," Sharon smiled.

"My name is Scorpius Malfoy. I work as an Auror for the Ministry. I have a one and a half year old daughter, who makes my life happier than anyone else. I have been living with my best friend and fellow Auror for a while now and I think I have finally found a place of my own for my daughter Ophelia and I," I smiled lovingly, thinking about the little girl currently at her grandparent's house.

"Thank you, Scorpius. A pleasure to finally meet you. Both my husband and Harry speak very highly of you," Sharon smiled, "Now that everyone has had a chance to introduce themselves, we have time for one person to share their story if they feel inclined, there is no pressure. I know it helps to talk about things, but given everything you all have been through it may take more time. Just remember there is no timeline for healing. Everyone is different."

She smiled sadly looking at everyone sitting around the room. She was one of the kindest people I have ever met with a personality that made you feel comfortable sharing everything with her. I noticed looking around the room that no one was making a move to tell their story, understandably so, but I knew that, like Sharon said, the only way to heal was to talk about it, "I can share."

"Thank you Scorpius. Whenever you are ready," Sharon encouraged.

"Yes, so, as I said my name is Scorpius Malfoy. It may take me a minute to get my thoughts together. There are not a ton of people that have heard my story," I began, thinking about where to begin, "I guess I should begin during my seventh year of Hogwarts. While there, I met a girl named Lauren and we began dating. We were happy and enjoyed the beginning of our relationship. Lauren was someone new in my life and accepted me despite my flaws. After we graduated from Hogwarts, we moved into muggle London where I began Auror training and Lauren was working for the Daily Prophet as a junior writer. We were engaged young, much to my parents dismay. By the time we were eighteen, almost nineteen we were married. We never had a perfect relationship or marriage. We bickered frequently over ridiculous things and more than once she walked out of our flat during a fight. She hated having to talk about our problems, instead choosing to run away from them."

I glanced around the room, seeing every eye on me. The beautiful blue eyes staring from straight across me full of emotion. I smiled at her, taking a deep breath before continuing, "By the time we had been married for six months, we discovered that Lauren was pregnant. It was a surprise to both of us, but we were happy. Our little girl, Ophelia Claire was born when we were twenty. As young first time parents we were overwhelmed much of the time, and the new addition put more stress on our relationship. Lauren began pulling more away from myself, family and friends."

I wiped away a traitor tear falling from my eye, as Sharon spoke up to the group, "We all admire your bravery speaking about this. This is a safe place. Please, take your time Scorpius."

"Thank you," I smiled, a few more tears falling. I took a deep breath continuing with my story, "When our daughter was around one, Lauren arrived at my parent's house in the middle of the day to pick up Fee, which was not planned. They called me while I was at work to let me know about Lauren, but when I tried to contact Lauren, she ignored every attempt. We were brought in on a call to Hogsmeade for a potential dark wizard uprising. We brought two teams and once there we saw a small group gathered in the town center. There were two people standing in the middle, one male and one female and the female was holding something, but we were too far away to see what it was."

You could see the looks of possible realization across many of the faces within the room. If I had realized as soon as they had, maybe Lauren wouldn't have died that day, "In time, we came to find out the two people standing in front of the group were Conrad, the leader, and Lauren, my wife. In her arms she was holding our young daughter. According to what we heard, she was using our daughter as a sacrifice her for the rebirth of Voldemort. I was flabbergasted. We formed a plan and went to save my daughter, as Conrad saw us coming he aimed the killing curse at Lauren and my daughter. I was able to save Fee, but Lauren passed. So, yeah, that's my story I suppose. Since then I sold the flat we shared together and moved in with my best mate, Albus and his wife Danielle. My family and friends have been amazing during this difficult time and I don't know where I would be without them."

I saw the sadness in Rose's eyes and I automatically felt terrible. I wished that I had been able to tell her about Lauren before she found out in this group. She deserved to hear it from me first, but it was too late and now she knew. She wouldn't make eye contact with me, instead keeping her eyes downcast for the remaining few minutes of the group.

"Thank you everyone for attending this meeting! This has been a wonderful first meeting. I look forward to hopefully seeing all of you again in two weeks for our next meeting. If you ever need anything I am always available on my personal phone number I provided to you. Thanks again everyone!" Sharon smiled, waving goodbye.

"Hey Rose! Can we talk a minute?" I asked, immediately after Sharon dismissed us, before she could leave.

"Sure," she smiled sadly.

We walked away from the room in silence, not sure what to say to one another. We continued walking outside amongst everyone leaving work for the day. Rose motioned toward a table near a small park. We sat down and neither of us said anything for a long time instead, just staring at the people passing by.

Rose was first to break the silence, "Why didn't you tell me about Lauren?"

"It's not that I didn't tell you, Rose. That is not the way I ever wanted you to find out about Lauren. I wanted to tell you myself. I was actually just telling Al my plans to tell you about her earlier today. I wasn't even thinking when I came to this support class that your would even be here. I'm really sorry, Rose. I know that probably really hurt you to hear in this big group of people," I apologized, my eyes looking over her shoulder instead of in her eyes full of hurt.

"I know Scorp. I'm sorry I just wish I had heard it from you. It was difficult to hear what Sam did to your wife. I feel terrible that he took your wife away from you and Ophelia's mother away from her," Rose sniffled.

"Please don't be sorry Rose. I'll tell you a couple things I didn't bring up in the group. Lauren and I were not happy anymore. She didn't talk with me anymore. She had fallen out of love with me and she told me so. We had a massive fight a week before everything happened, where she told me she wished we had never married, she had never met me and Ophelia had never been born. I didn't care about anything she said except when she wish Fee hadn't been born. I saw red. I could understand her not loving me or wanting to be with me anymore, but not our daughter. We talked about a divorce a lot after that night, but never moved forward with anything."

"Wow, I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

"We were best friends in Hogwarts, Rose and I truly hope we still are best friends. I would be here for you no matter what and I know you would do the same for me. I know we talked about this before and we both agreed we would always be available to talk about what we have been through. This is what I have been through and I wanted to be able to talk to you about that," I smiled taking hold of one of her outstretched hands.

"Yes Scorpius, you will always be my best friend! No matter what I want you to know we can always talk about things. Regardless of how difficult it may be to talk about, no matter what time of day,"

I smiled, finally looking her in the eyes, "Thanks Rosie. I know we already talked about it, but I am so happy you are back in London. I really did miss you so much."

"I missed you too Scorp," she smiled a tear in her eye, "We should probably get going to pick up the girls, or your mum may retract her agreement to care for Mia."

"Very true!" I jokingly nudged her as we stood and walked to one of the Ministry apparition points. I smiled to myself as we walked over, glad to have my friend back.


	7. Chapter 7

**RPOV**

Today had been a particularly rough day at work. I had a couple of elderly wizards to see today and one of them passed during my shift. I know they were elderly, but that didn't make it any easier. No matter how many times I sat and held someone's hand as they passed, it never got any easier. Even with magic, there are just some things we can't repair or conquer. Draco and Aunt Fleur had offered me to go home early if I needed, I declined, stating I would be fine. I felt their eyes on me the rest of the day just making sure I was okay. It was nice to know that even at work there were people looking out for me.

By the end of the day I couldn't wait to pick of Mia and flop down on my bed at Lily's flat. I was still looking frequently for a new place to live because I felt bad taking up Lily's extra room. I didn't want to overstay my welcome because I know her and Nate are getting serious and I imagine sometime soon they will probably begin living together. Despite how many times I brought this up to Lily, she always said that I was not a bother, but I still felt like I was in the way sometimes.

It had been about four months since I had found out about Scoprius' ex-wife Lauren and what Sam had truly been involved with. I was still going to the group session, as was Scorpius, and I think they were really helping. I was also going to individual therapy sessions, originally once a week, but with the progress I have made they have brought me down to once a month. I still had truly terrible days; I would cry myself to sleep, wake up from nightmares of Sam, and be unable to sleep at times.

As I apparated to Malfoy Manor I heard a familiar voice call out from behind me, "Hiya Rose!"

"Hey Scorpius. How are you? I haven't seen you in a while," I smiled.

"I've been good! Finally got a place for Fee and I, too bad it was after her two year birthday party. How about you, Rosie?" Scorpius asked, obvious elation in his voice about having their own place.

"I had a rough day today, one of the elderly wizards I was caring for passed away. It never gets any easier," I added, continuing my conversation, "But I still couldn't see myself doing anything else!"

"I'm so sorry, Rose! I couldn't imagine being a healer. With all the stories I hear from you and my father I don't think I could handle it. I give you guys credit" Scorpius smiled.

"Thanks Scorp," I laughed, "We should probably head inside."

I typically would have knocked and not walked directly into the house, but with Scorpius I felt that we could walk right in since it was his house at one point. As soon as the door opened, we were hit with the most delicious smelling food.

"Hello?" Scorpius called into the house.

"We are in the dining room," Astoria called back.

"Good evening Mr and Mrs. Malfoy," I smiled, noticing their faces immediately I corrected myself, "Sorry Draco and Astoria, it's a habit!"

"Hello Rose, how are you doing this evening, dear?" Astoria smiled.

"I'm well. How are you guys?" I asked, directing my question at the Malfoy parents.

"We are good, Rose. Are you doing better than earlier?" Draco asked a knowing look on his face.

"Yes, I'm much better, thank you. That was a rough one, but I couldn't imagine doing anything else," I smiled, "Mia and I should be going though. I appreciate everything!"

"You should stay for dinner, dear. You too Scorpius! We were just about to eat," Astoria smiled.

"That would be amazing! Are you sure?" I asked.

"Of course! We have plenty of food!" she smiled, making her way to the kitchen to gather extra supplies and levitate the food to the table.

We ate the meal is mostly silence, passing around the various dishes when they were asked for. I hadn't realize how hungry I was until I was sitting there eating with the Malfoy family. It felt right to be here with them and Scorpius. Almost like this is how life could have been, but it was too late now. Scorpius had moved on with Lauren and I'm sure he is getting back out there with new romantic interests.

"How's the new flat, Scorpius?" Draco asked.

"It's amazing! We just moved in over the weekend. Fee loves it already. I really wish I could have found a roommate though like I was looking for, but I don't know many people who would be willing to move in with a child and her single father," Scorpius laughed.

"Yeah plus all your friends with children already have wives or husbands," Draco chuckled.

"I mean if you are still looking for a roommate and don't mind an extra toddler; I am a friend, I have a child, and I am looking for a roommate," I said, Scorpius looking at me with a questioning look in his eyes "I mean only if you want, don't feel like you have to."

"No, honestly, that would be brilliant!" Scorpius smiled, "I honestly hadn't even thought of asking you. I didn't want to push you to something you weren't comfortable with."

"Don't apologize Scorp. You didn't know that I was looking for somewhere. I honestly didn't know until right now, but I trust you and I think it'll be nice to have my own room. Although it may be in a shared space, but it won't be someone else's," I answered.

Scorpius nodded his head in contemplation looking between his parents, who appeared to have a devious look in their eyes.

"I think it's a good idea. It would be good for the both of you to have someone else to rely on. Plus I know you both have been leaning on each other during this difficult time," Astoria smiled.

"Then it's a plan. You can move in whenever you want Rose!" Scorpius laughed at my excited jumping in my seat, "Oi! Relax there Rose."

"I'm just excited to have a real place."

We spent the rest of dinner in a comfortable silence, occasionally making small talk about work, our daughters, and the daycare business Astoria had created. I bid the Malfoy family goodbye as I left to see my parents and let them see Mia. Astoria and Draco both invited me over for dinner whenever I pleased. They stated I was always welcome to just pop over without warning. I smiled thanking them and traveled to my parents' house.

"Anyone home?" I called out into quiet house. I had assumed that someone would be home, but when I walked into the house it was quieter than usual. It gave me a minute to take in my surroundings and look at the house I had grown up in. Although it felt the same, it looks different. Mum and dad took to redecorating once Hugo and I had left to Hogwarts.

"We are here Rosie!" dad called from the back of the house. They must have been outside eating dinner, a new addition to the house after Hugo and I had moved out. Mum and dad wanted to enjoy the outside during the months with nicer weather. It was then they decided they would build a sun porch behind the house. Mum explained to me, when I returned from Paris, that dad had been set on building the porch the muggle way, until one night after working for months with little success he chose to use magic instead.

"Hello, mum! Hello, dad!" I smiled at them as I walked out the back door seeing my parents sitting at the table with Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny.

"Hello Rosie! We were not expecting you tonight, but to what do we owe this pleasure!" mum smiled.

"I wanted to talk to you for a moment and I wanted to bring Mia by to see her grandparents," I explained suddenly feeling nervous to talk with my parents about my new living arrangements.

"Well, we always appreciate seeing the baby Rosie!" dad smiled holding out his arms to take Mia from me.

"I am also here to tell you about my new living arrangements," I sighed, dad's eyebrows arching up in question and mum nodding to continue, "I am moving out of Lily's flat, I can tell Nate will be there for good soon enough. Scorpius has an extra room in his new flat and was talking about how he had been looking for a roommate prior to moving in at dinner tonight. I do not wish to ask for your permission, but wanted to let you know where I would be living. Not that I don't appreciate your support-"

"Rose, dear, you do not need to continue ramballing. We support you no matter what," mum smiled.

"Scorpius is a good lad," Uncle Harry stated looking at my dad, "Plus it will be good for you to have your own place to continue the healing process."

"And to have each other for support as you both have young daughters and full time jobs," dad added, "I trust Scorpius as your friend and roommate. He has been around long enough between you and Al both that he might as well be part of the family."

"Well then, that was not as bad as I suspected, but I appreciate the support. I know you would support me no matter what," I smiled a feeling of relief spreading over me.

"We have always supported you Rose and we will always, "Aunt Ginny placed a hand over mine where it was lying on the table.

"Thank you all! I love you!"

We spent another hour together before I returned to Lily's flat for the night. While I was a little nervous to leave the comfort of her flat, I knew this would be good for me. I needed to continue my healing process and be, in a sense, on my own. Scorpius has always been a great friend and I am happy to have him for support as Lily and my family had during the early stages.

"Lil?" I called into the flat after arriving to her home.

"Welcome home! I'm just changing be right out!" Lily hollered from her bedroom. I had a feeling Nate was also back there with her, but that was a visual I did not want.

"I'm going to do the same and prepare Mia for sleep," I laughed to myself adding as an afterthought, "Hey Nate!"

I changed MIa's clothes and sat down in the rocking chair to read to her. This had been out nighttime routine since she was born. No matter what the day had brought while we were living in Paris, before bed I would read a story. Sometimes it was a real book I bought while pregnant and sometimes I took stories about my family and retold them to her, so she would hear about the people I had hoped she would meet one day. She fell asleep before the story was even over, due in part to the busy evening we had. I sat there for a few minutes staring down at her, a tear in my eye. I could not believe how lucky I was to be her mum. I placed a soft kiss on the top of her head before placing her in the crib and closing the door behind me to talk to Lily.

"Little miss asleep?" Lily asked emerging from the kitchen.

"Yes she is. She had a busy day and fell asleep rather quickly," I laughed.

I stared back at her, not sure how to begin the conversation. Her smile quickly changed into a look of concern as she began questioning me, "What's going on Rose? I know you well enough to be able to tell when something is going on."

"I'm just going to come right out with it, okay?" I sighed, as she nodded in response, "I'm moving out of your flat Lil."

Her face flicked between more emotions than I could count before landing on serious concern, "Rose Weasley! I told you this morning that I am more than happy to have you and Mia here as long as necessary. You didn't need to go out and rent your own flat today because you feel like an inconvenience."

"I know Lily. I know you would let us stay here until you and I are 90 if that's what I needed, but what I need is to continue my healing. As much as I love you and I want to stay here forever, I don't want to be what is standing between you and Nate moving in together and getting more serious," I chuckled, her expression unwavering, "Plus I didn't go rent my own flat. I'm going to rent the extra room in my friend's new flat."

"Your friend?" she questioned incredulously.

"Yes, Scorpius," I answered sticking my tongue out at her childishly, "See I have friends."

"Good lord Rose, you gave me a heart attack. I thought you were planning on moving in with some random person you have met at work within the past six months. I mean everyone at work is nice, but still. I thought he was staying with Al? The fact that it's Scorpius makes me feel better with you leaving," she smiled at me, a blush rising to my face at the look she was giving me.

"He was, I think he just moved out over the weekend, actually. We were at dinner with his parents and he brought up his new flat. He mentioned in passing how he had been looking for a flatmate, but no one wants to move in with a bloke that has a baby."

"Dinner with his parents? Is there something I don't know?" Lily teased.

"Lily Luna Potter!" I chided, "We are friends. Yes, I used to fancy him, but he's never seen me as more than another annoying Weasley/Potter cousin and friend. His mother sits for Mia during the day and we both arrived at the Manor at the same time tonight. Astoria invited us to stay for dinner, and she's a difficult woman to say no to."

"You have always been more than an annoying Weasley cousin, Rose. Also, very true, Astoria is difficult to say no to," Lily agreed, "When are you moving?"

"Probably this Thursday or this weekend depending on my individual therapy sessions this week," I answered glancing at the calendar to see it was Tuesday, "I can't remember if my session is tomorrow or Thursday."

"You need to write these things down somewhere, Rosie," Lily laughed, yawning and stretching, "I imagine that's the cue that it's time to go to sleep."

"I reckon you're right," I smiled, giving Lily a hug before walking toward my room, "I really am so grateful for everything you've done for me Lily. I don't know where I would be right now if it weren't for your love and support. You've been there for me when I needed somewhere, but more importantly someone. Thanks for being a fantastic cousin and best friend. I couldn't ask for anyone better."

"I love you Rosie. There's nowhere I would rather be than by your side through this to support you. I'm so glad the therapy is helping as well as the family support. I am starting to see more and more of the old Rosie back," Lily smiled a tear in her eyes.

"I'm glad. I'm starting to feel old Rose poking back through. I love you too Lil!"

Before I closed the door for the night, I heard Lily's light crying from the kitchen. I was about to walk out to her before hearing Nate's footfalls.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked, standing in front of her, "Why are you sad?"

"I'm not sad" she sniffled, "I'm honestly so happy right now. She's starting to feel more like herself. It's just been so difficult."

"I know Lil. I know what you all have been going through with Rose. You have been there to provide more support and love than most of my family would do for me. I can tell how grateful she is to you for your support. Your love, care and support for your family is unbelievable and it's one of the things I love most about you."

Feeling as though I was intruding on a private moment, I quietly closed the bedroom door. I walked over to my bed, checking on Mia on the monitor one more time before lying down and falling quickly asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**RPOV**

Scorpius and I had fallen into a comfortable routine with assisting each other with caring for our young daughters. I offered to feed them in the mornings and bring both girls to the Manor and Scorpius would pick them up after work, since he was out earlier. The schedule has worked quite well over the past month. Since I was working twelve hour shifts three sometimes four days a week currently, I had more days off than Scorpius and was able to help with the housework and other things we needed to do around the flat. I still took the girls to the Manor five days a week to allow myself time to take care of any errands that may need done.

It was late in November and true winter was closing in on us, as was Dani's due date and Hugo's wedding. She could give birth any day and Al had us all on high alert, much to Dani's dismay. She had, had a particularly difficult pregnancy this time and was looking forward to having the baby.

Today was Saturday and I was planning on having a relaxing day at home. Liv mentioned something about coming over for a little bit in the early afternoon, but I knew she would show up whenever she felt like it, something she had always done. Liv is not and has never been the best planner. She is also notoriously late. When she says she will arrive at noon, we have come to expect her no earlier than quarter after.

"Oi! Anyone there?" I heard Liv's voice call from the living room.

"In my room," I hollered back to her. Mia was playing on the floor with some of her toys. It was crazy to think about how old she was getting, at almost a year and a half she was becoming much more stubborn, a trait she no doubt inherited from myself.

"Hello Rosie. Hello Mia!" Liv laughed, scooping my laughing daughter up in her arms, "Where's Scorpius?"

"He's at the Manor, but he should be coming around again soon. They were having a late birthday lunch for Fee. She turned two in the middle of October, but his Aunt Daphne's husband was gone on business," I answered, walking to my vanity to apply the tiniest amount of make-up and place my hair into a simple plait.

"How have you guys been getting on? And how are you?" Liv questioned, placing Mia back on the floor to play.

"It's been great actually and I've been good, which is reassuring. I am finally starting to feel like my old self again. Even though I am living with Scorpius, I am completely responsible for myself and I don't have to answer to anyone, except Mia, which is freeing. I think this was the exact step I needed to overcome in order to feel prepared for whatever may happen in the future. Obviously I am still going to have my bad days and sometimes things are going to be more difficult, but I feel after nine months I have made great progress with everything," I smiled, feeling truly content.

"I'm so happy!" Liv smiled with tears in her eyes as she threw her arms around me where I was sitting at the vanity, "You had me so worried there when you and I were sitting outside of Al's house on the step that day. I honestly didn't know how you were going to heal past what you went through. I don't think I would ever have been able to go through everything you did. I don't think I know a single person as strong as you Rosie. I'm so happy to have my best friend back."

"I'm glad too Liv," I smiled, hugging her back, "Thanks for being there whether it was three in the morning and I was crying in your living room or ten at night when I couldn't sleep and needed someone to talk to."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else Rose, except right by your side," she squeezed my hand before moving to sit on my bed

We sat talking for awhile about work, our family, friends, Dani's pregnancy, and Liv's desire to have another baby. She had confided in me that she and James were having difficulty getting pregnant a second time. She said she was beginning to become discouraged, but James was still enthusiastic and optimistic. I reassured her that everything would work out when it was meant to. We had just finished talking about her possibly going to see a healer soon, if things don't start to happen when Scorpius returned followed soon after by Hugo.

"Hello Rosie and Liv, wasn't expecting to see you here," Hugo greeted. Liv just chuckled shrugging her shoulders before going to talk with Scorpius.

"What's up, Hu?" I asked.

"So Felicity is on her way over here to ask you to be a bridesmaid in her wedding. I know it's last minute, but she had a friend say they are not coming to her wedding. She pretty crushed as it was one of her best friends from Hogwarts, but that's not the point. Obviously we both wanted you in the wedding from the beginning, but with the past it was difficult to get into contact with you. So just know that it would mean the world to us both if you said 'yes'. Not to pressure you, but just to-" he continued, but I cut him off before he could continue to ramballing.

"Hu, take a breath, please! Of course I would be honored to be in the wedding."

"Thanks Rosie!" he smiled, glancing toward the door, "Alright pretend I wasn't here. I'm going to disapparate now."

"Okay, Hu."

"What was that all about?" Liv questioned, as Felicity appeared from the fireplace walking out into the living room.

"Hello Felicity! It's nice to see you again," we all greeted.

"Rose, do you have a minute?" she asked.

"Of course," I smiled, walking into my bedroom.

I could tell how nervous Felicity was as we walked into my room. She had no reason to be, but we did not know each other as well as we might have if the events were different. I could tell she was afraid to speak first, so I smiled at her before beginning to conversation.

"Hello Felicity. How are you?" I asked.

"I'm doing well, thanks for asking, Rose. How about you?" she smiled.

"I'm good. What brings you here?" I asked, "Not that I don't enjoy your company."

"So, I wanted to talk to you about something. I had one really good friend coming out of Hogwarts and she has been there for me since we graduated. However, last year we got into a huge row and didn't speak for like three months. We finally made up, but our friendship has been different since then. When Hugo and I got engaged there was no one else I wanted as a bridesmaid considering everyone else in my wedding would be my sister and multiple of Hu's cousins who had become friends. Anyway, yesterday she called to tell me she wasn't coming to my wedding, and I was obviously heartbroken," she explained, I could see the hurt in her eyes as I reached out to hold her hand, "I was talking to Hugo last night about how much it hurt and I was thinking about what we should do because we had an equal number of guys and girls. That's when I asked him if he thought you may want to be in the wedding. Obviously I don't want you to feel like you were just the back up because you aren't, you are much more. I have been so grateful for the friendship we have developed and I look forward to growing our relationship. It's just that while you were in Paris we never heard from you and had to move forward as if you wouldn't be coming. So, now that you're back, I guess this is my super long way of asking if you would be a bridesmaid?"

"Of course Felicity!" I smiled giving her a hug.

She appeared shocked, not sure how to answer before she finally said, "Thank you so much Rosie!"

"Of course! I'm honored to be a part of your and Hu's special day!"

"I should be heading back! Thanks again for everything Rose!" Felicity stated, walking toward the fireplace.

"Don't bother Felicity! We are all meeting at the hospital because Dani's in labor, Al just called. I already talked to Hugo he's on his way to the hospital. I told him we would all meet there!" James apparated into the flat.

"Give me a minute to get Mia ready and I will meet you all there!" I called running into my room.

"You guys go on ahead! We will meet you at St. Mungos!" I heard Scorpius as the three adults disapparated.

I threw on a jumper and grabbed Mia's bag and my small shoulder bag. I tried not to wake her up as I removed her from the crib and walked back out into the living room where Scorpius was waiting.

"I'm sorry! You didn't have to wait!" I apologized, my bag slipping off my shoulder. I tried to adjust it, but caused Mia to stir, instead dropping the bag on the couch. I would come back and pick it up after I gathered the rest of her things. I walked back into my room to get Mia's blanket to keep her covered and a few small snacks from the pantry. I walked back into the living room to find Scorpius already holding Mia's bag.

"You don't have to carry that! You already have your own bag!"

"Rose, don't worry! I don't mind. Fee isn't sleeping, Mia is, so it just makes sense," he smiled as we apparated to St. Mungos.

It was nearly four in the afternoon when we arrived at St. Mungos and around four thirty when Mia finally decided she wanted to wake up. She enjoyed the time spent with her cousins and family members playing around on a blanket. I spent time talking with my mum, Aunt Ginny, and Felicity about the upcoming wedding while we were waiting for the birth of our new family member.

"So sometime this week we will go to the dress shop and get you fitted," Felicity smiled excitedly.

"Let me know which day works best for you and I'm sure we can figure it out!" I smiled.

"I'm so happy you are going to be in the wedding!"

"Me too Felicity! I am really sorry though that your best friend is being selfish about your wedding."

"Yeah it's been difficult, but I am happy that this has worked out for you to be a bridesmaid," she smiled before walking to sit with Hugo across the room.

It was around eight in the evening when Mia crawled into my lap and laid her head against my chest, blanket clutched in her hands. I pulled her in close to me and rubbed my hand up and down her back.

"I should probably get her home."

"Okay Rose. We will keep you updated," mum smiled, kissing the top of my head.

"I feel really bad leaving, but I know Al and Dani will understand."

"They will understand Rose. Mia comes frist" Aunt Ginny smiled

Scorpius walked over toward me as I was gathering my bags, "Hey Rose. You headed home?"

"Yeah, Mia crawled into my lap with her blanket. I think that's my sign that she is ready to go home and go to sleep," I chuckled.

"If you want to stay Rose, I can take Mia home with Fee and I."

"No, Scorpius. I don't want you to have to care for her. It's fine I can come back to the flat."

"Really Rose, it's not a problem. They are both just going to fall asleep anyway as soon as I get back. It's not like they are difficult to care for anyway," he smiled holding out his arms for my daughter.

"Okay, if you are really sure about this?" I asked hesitantly, handing a sleeping Mia to him. He adjusted Fee to his one arm and Mia in his other.

Mia nestled her head further into his chest as he quietly laughed, "See it'll be fine. You stay here with you family. Once the baby is born just come home and let me know."

"Thanks Scorpius! I really appreciate it."

"You've got yourself a good friend there Rose," Lily giggled with a knowing smile.

"Oh come off it," I rolled my eyes sitting back down next to Felicity, Liv and Lily.

We spent another five hours at the hospital until the baby was finally born. We were sitting in the waiting room awake only by the grace of caffeine and pure excitement. Al walked out at 2:24am to tell us his son had been born, a proud tears in his eyes. We all congratulated him saying we would be back tomorrow to give them all a chance to rest. I said my goodbyes to my remaining family and friends before apparating back to the flat careful to be quiet as to not wake up the girls or Scorpius for that matter.

"Scorp?" I knocked lightly on the door whispering his name, "Lumos!"

I didn't want to turn on the overhead light in case Fee was asleep in the room with Scorpius. I walked quietly over to the bed where I saw Scorpius sleeping soundly and to my surprise I saw Fee nestled into one arm and Mia still asleep half across Scorpius' chest. I held back the tears threatening to fall at the sight. Mia had never had a real dad, her father had been a terrible guy who did not deserve the title of dad. I knew one day someone would love Mia and choose to be her father. As she was cuddled next to him, even though Scorpius was not her father and would not be, I couldn't help but be happy and smile at the sight.

"Scorpius," I tapped him lightly trying to wake only him, "Scorpius."

"Hey," he smiled sleepily, "She wouldn't let go of my shirt when I tried to lay her in the crib."

"She was too comfortable," I laughed, scooping the sleeping child in my arms, "Thanks again for doing this Scorpius! It really means so much to me."

"Of course Rose!" he smiled grabbing my hand, "I'll assume since you're home the baby was born."

"Oh yes, sorry I forgot," I blushed, thankful he couldn't see it since it was still dark, "Yes the baby was born at 2:24am, his name is Gavin Michael Potter. We told them we would all come back tomorrow."

"Good for them. I'm sure Al is happy to get his son," Scorpius laughed to himself, scooping his own daughter up and walking to the room the two girls share.

"Thanks again, for everything Scorp," I smiled giving him a hug, "I appreciate it more than you realize. Goodnight!"

"Of course Rosie! There's nowhere I would rather be."


	9. Chapter 9

**SPOV**

The wedding approached quickly with everyone chipping in whenever they were available to ensure the little details were complete. Like most of the Weasley/Potter children, Hugo and Felicity had planned their wedding at the Burrow. Rose and I had both offered to assist with writing out the table cards, as Felicity said we both had beautiful handwriting.

"Rose?" I asked, knocking on her bedroom door, "Do we have table cards left to write or did we finish them?"

"Yes, last night was the last of them," she answered opening the door in a floor length emerald dress. My face was a mix of awe and shock to which Rose looked down to the floor, "Sorry, I must look ridiculous. I figured I should probably try this dress on before tomorrow."

"No you look beautiful," I smiled, a blush rising to her cheeks.

"Thanks," she changed the subject while looking at the floor, "I think we have a few centerpieces left to finish. Give me a minute to change then I'll help you."

Rose shut the door to change her clothes. I sat on the couch putting my head in my hands. Sometimes I didn't think before I spoke and I wish I did. I was doing my best to not make Rose feel uncomfortable and to not push my feelings on her. I think everyone, except Rose, knows how I fancy her, but all we have ever been are best friends. I don't want to ruin the friendship by professing unreciprocated feelings.

"You okay, Scorpius?" Rose asked coming to sit next to me on the couch, a hand on my thigh.

"Yes, sorry. I'm just tired," I answered slightly embarrassed that she had found me with my head in my hands contemplating my feelings about her.

"If you say so," she rolled her eyes laughing lightly at me, "Where's Fee?"

"I took her to my mum and dad's this morning since I have to go this afternoon for drinks with the other groomsmen. They are going to meet me at the Burrow for the rehearsal dinner later," I explained, as we finished our work on the centerpieces. Felicity and Hugo gave no indication to what they wanted in centerpieces, instead leaving it up to Rose to decide. After creating the original sample complete with a simple lantern, flower arrangement, and table number; Felicity was so happy she asked Rose to create the rest, if she didn't mind. Of course Rose agreed and when I asked if I could help she gratefully said yes.

"Oh that's right!" she laughed, "I forgot about that, what time are you leaving?"

"I think we are meeting at Fred and Meredith's house around two, then we have to be at the Burrow by six thirty," I said, checking the time, which read twelve thirty.

"Would you mind helping me transport these to the Burrow before you leave?" she asked, "I'm going to pack them up in a couple of boxes. I think it will be difficult to manage them both on my own, but I mean if you're busy I'll figure it out. It's really not that big of a deal. Forget I-"

"Rose take a deep breath," I laughed cutting off her ramballing, a blush rising to her cheeks, "Of course I can help. We will leave here around quarter to two"

"Thanks Scorpius!"

We spent an entire hour finishing the centerpieces and arranging them safely into two boxes to bring over to the Burrow later in the afternoon. After an hour spent crouched on the floor, we both flopped back on the couch, Rose's head leaning on my right shoulder as she groaned. She pulled the coffee table closer using her right foot and rested both legs on it, closing her eyes. I copied her bright idea and rested both legs on the table.

"I'm not sure I've ever been this tired after something as simple as decorating," I sighed, breaking the silence and placing my right arm around her back on top of couch my right hand haphazardly resting along her arm. She stiffened slightly at the contact before relaxing into my arm.

"Crafting is exhausting," she yawned, causing me to do the same.

I was thinking about how comfortable it was sitting like this with Rose. I closed my eyes letting my mind and my dreams run away from me. I'm not sure how long we were asleep on the couch, it felt like five minutes, but I know it was longer. We were awoken by a loud male voice yelling through the flat.

"Oi! What are you doing?"

I startled, jumping up in my seat my head knocking against Rose's, "Ow! Sorry Rose!"

"It's okay, it's not your fault" she chuckled, rubbing her head, as her eyes narrowed "It's his!"

I turned my attention to the two individuals standing on the other side of the coffee table. James looked pleased with himself a grin on his face, while Liv looked guilty and apologetic on behalf of her husband. She spoke up first, "I'm sorry for my husband and his loud mouth."

"Not your fault Liv. You're not the prat that decided to scream when we were asleep," Rose rolled her eyes at her older cousin.

"You two looked awfully comfortable," James wagged his eyebrows at us from where he was standing.

"Shove off, mate," I laughed, standing up from where I was sitting on the couch to walk toward my bedroom, "Let me go get my things together and we can be on our way. We can drop both the boxes off at the Burrow for you, Rose."

"Thanks Scorp! I appreciate it!" she yawned, as Liv took over my spot on the couch.

"James! What do I have to wear tonight?" I yelled from my room.

"I'm wearing this to drinks," he said, motioning at what he was wearing, "And I'm bringing my trousers, button-down and tie in the duffle."

"Thanks mate!" I laughed, throwing my items into a bag before disappearing into the bathroom to change quickly.

"Hurry up! We are going to be late because we have to drop off these boxes that you volunteered us for," James yelled into my room.

"I literally took five minutes mate. It'll be alright I promise," I chuckled, throwing my bag over my shoulder before walking out to the living room and picking up one of the two boxes.

"See you girls later," James called as we disapparated to the Burrow.

We dropped the two boxes off quickly with the women sitting around the kitchen table at the Burrow stating we would be back later in the evening. We were five minutes late showing up to Fred's and James made sure to tell me it was definitely my fault, to which I just rolled my eyes. Hugo and Felicity had an abnormally large bridal party, not abnormal for the Weasley/Potter family, but for most families it was strange. When we arrived, the rest of the groomsmen were already sitting around Fred's elongated table drinks set in front of them. Hugo was sitting at the head of the table surrounded by the Scamander twins, Lorcan and Lysander, Nate, Louis, Al, and Fred. Hugo's best friends during school had been the twins and Nate, who was basically engaged to Lily.

"About time you two decided to arrive," Fred joked.

"Don't blame me, blame Prince Charming over here," James chuckled, pouring himself a drink and sitting next to Fred at the table.

"Prince Charming?" Al asked, his eyebrows raised together in confusion.

"Yes. Prince Charming, lover boy, cupid, whatever you want to call him," James explained, "I found Rose and Scorpius in a compromising position."

I rolled my eyes at James before explaining my side of the story, "You make it seem like we were in the middle of a midday shag when you walked in James. We literally finished the centerpieces and were exhausted so we fell asleep sitting on the couch. When James walked in, Rose was resting her head on my chest and my arm was around her shoulder. We were not in a "compromising position" as James called it. He's just a prat."

The men surrounding the table spent at least five minutes laughing at my expense before they finally all calmed down. I tried to change the subject multiple times during the hysterical laughter to no avail.

"Sorry Scorpius, we are laughing with you, not at you," Al chuckled.

"But I'm not laughing, so you are definitely laughing at me."

"Stop making fun of Scopius, you lot," Teddy said as he apparated into the kitchen. Although he wasn't in the wedding, he said that he wanted to come to drinks tonight. Hugo said he would love to have him in the wedding, but they had to cut down the bridal party a little bit.

"Teddy!" everyone exclaimed seeing him sit down at the table.

"You lot better take it easy before you need the Pepper-Up potion to make it to the rehearsal dinner. I don't imagine your better halves or families would be happy about that," Teddy laughed pouring himself a drink.

"How's Vic feeling?" Fred asked, it was no secret, although I'm not sure it had been officially announced, that Victorie was pregnant with their third child. They already had one daughter and one son, now looking forward to their third.

"Does everyone in the family already know?" Teddy asked, "We weren't going to tell people yet."

"Then you probably should not have told your five year old blabbermouth son," James laughed as Teddy smacked him on the backside of his head.

"My son is not a blabbermouth, as you so fondly put it. He is just a five year old and apparently doesn't quite understand the idea of a secret. Plus it's probably not his fault, he probably accidently told one family member, but you lot are terrible at keeping secrets and the minute you hear something you have to tell everyone else." Teddy said as James, Al and Fred all nodded their heads in agreement, "But to answer your question Fred, she is alright so far this pregnancy. Any of you lot having more kids?"

"I know Liv and I have been trying for a while for a second. I think she's getting a little discouraged because it was so easy the first time," James said the sadness in his voice.

"I'm sure it will happen James. Dani and I tried for a while before we got pregnant with Gavin," Al smiled, placing a reassuring hand on his brother's shoulder.

"What about you and Mer, Fred?" Hugo asked from across the table.

"We have talked about it and I think we are both ready. We are currently not doing anything to prevent it, but we are also not putting pressure on ourselves," Fred answered beaming at his family and friends.

"That's exciting! Honestly children are amazing! I never knew I could love someone so much until Fee was born," I smiled.

"What about your Scorpius?" Fred asked.

"What about me what?" I asked confused.

"You having more kids?" he clarified.

"Considering I don't have a female counterpart in my life currently, I'm going to go with no. Definitely one day, but now is not the time," I answered, hoping my answer would pacify the prying eyes.

"Yeah that's a good point," James nodded.

"Yeah, how come you don't have a girlfriend?" Louis asked, "Dude you're a catch!"

"Be careful Scorp, or Louis and Katie may break up so he can get together with you," Lorcan laughed.

"Oh come off it! You know what I mean," Louis rolled his eyes, "Scorpius, you are twenty-two. You have your whole life ahead of you, mate. You deserve to find someone that you can be happy with."

"Louis makes a good point," Lysander agreed.

"Maybe he isn't ready to have a girlfriend yet," Nate defended.

"Or maybe he is and just doesn't think he is," Hugo added.

"Or maybe he is sitting right here and you could ask him for yourselves," I rolled my eyes.

"Good point, sorry mate," Al laughed, "Why haven't you gotten back out there yet?"

"I don't think there's any reason why I haven't," I shrugged.

"So you are open to dating then?" James asked.

"I guess so. If I find the right person," I added.

"So if I have some people at work to set you up with," James wagged his eyebrows.

"Definitely not mate," I chuckled.

"Why you have a specific type?" Al joked.

"Yes he has a specific type for sure," Hugo laughed, refilling his drink for a third time, "His type is curly auburn hair with striking blue eyes and freckles splattered across her cheeks plus her name probably rhymes with pose."

"Hugo, mate, you may want to take it easy on the fire whiskey," Teddy laughed.

"What? Tell me I'm wrong then Scorpius," Hugo challenged.

"I don't know what you're going on about mate," I feigned ignorance. The guys looked at me, questioning looks in their eyes. They all knew my true feelings about Rose, as most of them knew my feelings for Rose during our time at Hogwarts.

"Mate, be reasonable," James looked sternly, "I know the position I found you and Rose in earlier today and that is not how two people who are just friends act."

"Fine, yes you're right Hugo. Rose is my type. Rose is the only type I want and the only type I could ever want. I fell for her the first time I ever laid my eyes on her at Hogwarts. I fell more in love with her when she accepted me despite the Malfoy name, despite my flaws, and despite my past. She accepts me for who I am and everything I have been through. How many girls do you know that would want to date a twenty-two year old bloke with a two year old child? Not that we are dating, but we all know that wouldn't be a problem. She is honestly everything and she deserves the best. I hope one day I can be the guy that doesn't understand what he did to deserve her, but if I'm not I want to be there to support her," I explained. Everyone in the room was staring at me. I know that might have been a bit much, but I'm not sure if it was the fire whiskey slightly lowering my inhibitions or just that my feelings were that strong.

"Wow, mate," James was the first to speak.

"I mean we all knew how much you fancied her, but I don't think any of us realized how deep your feelings run," Al spoke for the room.

"I don't think I ever realize how strong my feelings were until I saw her again after five years. It's like nothing has changed with our friendship, but that everything has changed. What we have gone through in our pasts, I think, has brought us closer together. It has strengthened our friendship in a new way, she has supported me through something I never thought I would go through as I have been there to support her."

"That's a very good point," Fred nodded, "Does she know how you feel?"

"Obviously not. I don't want to ruin our friendship with my unreciprocated feelings," I chuckled.

"But how do you know they are unreciprocated if you haven't told her?" Louis questioned, "Don't get me wrong, I love my cousin, but she can be a bit daft when it comes to her feelings."

"Louis is right. You really should tell her mate," Nate agreed.

"Oh, well would you look at the time," I said, glancing down at my watch, "We best be heading to the Burrow."

"Don't think you're going to get out of this conversation that easily, mate. We will continue this conversation, but for now we better get the groom to the Burrow," James nodded toward me as he placed the cap on the bottle of fire whiskey. We all quickly went our separate ways to change into our clothes for the rehearsal dinner.

The rehearsal ceremony and dinner itself was mostly uneventful. Hugo was more boisterous than usual after the moderate amount of fire whiskey he had consumed at Fred's. I spent the majority of the night talking with my parents and Albus. Rose was busy moving about the Burrow to ensure everything was taken care of. After dinner, I was sitting on the floor playing with Mia and Fee when I finally saw Rose sit down for the first time all night.

"I don't think I've ever been this exhausted before in my life," Rose laughed, throwing her head back.

I scooped both the now yawning girls up in my arms before sitting down beside Rose on the couch. She reached her arms out for Mia, whom I placed on her lap. Fee cuddled herself into my chest as I placed my right arm around the back of the couch where Rose was now resting her head.

"Thanks I appreciate the comfortable pillow," she chuckled resting her head into my shoulder.

"For you," I smiled resting my head on hers, "Anything."


	10. Chapter 10

**RPOV**

I knew in that moment I would be teased mercilessly by my family and friends, not only had I fallen asleep at the rehearsal dinner, but I had again fallen asleep on Scorpius. If it had been the first time for the day, I'm sure the teasing would have still happened, but since it had been the second time that day, I would never hear the end of it. When I woke the next morning, I was sleeping in a bed that was not mine. The girls had agreed that we would spend the night at the Burrow since we would be getting ready together. Mia had gone to stay the night with my parents and would be spending the day with them. They had been extremely giddy when I asked them if they wanted to have her for the night. It was the first time I had ever truly been away from her. It probably would have been more difficult, had I been awake when she left. Clearly the day had taken a larger toll on me than I thought.

"Oi Rose! You can't sleep all damn day!" Liv shouted from the doorway.

"I'm awake, I'm awake. Don't get your knickers in a twist," I chuckled, throwing my blankets off and reluctantly standing from the warm bed, "On second thought, it's too cold and I'm going back to sleep."

"Oh no you don't!" Liv ran in, two large mugs in her hands, "Here, coffee."

"Thank you," I smiled happily into the warm cup.

"So, you and Scorpius looked awfully comfortable yesterday," Liv laughed, as we walked downstairs into the living room where the rest of the group was chatting.

"She's not wrong!" Lily added.

"Please let's not go there right now. I need at least one cup of coffee before the inquisition begins," I rolled my eyes, sitting on the floor near the fireplace.

"Fine, but we will not forget this topic of conversation," Dani teased.

"I would expect nothing less."

We chatted happily for the remainder of the early morning. We had breakfast and enjoyed more cups of coffee. During breakfast, Felicity gave us the schedule of events for the day ranging from when we would begin doing our hair and make-up to when we needed to be downstairs lining up for the ceremony. While we were all sitting around the table drinking the rest of our coffee or tea, the chatter began again, thankfully not yet directed at me.

"How's Gavin doing?" Liv asked.

"He's so good! I forgot what it's like to have a baby this little!" Dani beamed.

"I feel like there are going to be a lot of babies coming up soon in this family," Lily chuckled a pointed look at many of the females sitting around the table.

At the same time, as if it had been choreographed Liv and Meredith asked, "Can you guys keep a secret?"

"Don't tell me!" Lily squealed, clapping her hands together in excitement.

"I haven't told James yet! So don't tell him, please?" Liv begged, "I only just found out a couple days ago and had my first appointment yesterday morning. We have been having more difficulty getting pregnant this second time."

"YAY!" Lily ran over and Liv and pulled her into a huge hug.

"Are you pregnant too, Mer?" I asked, once Lily had calmed down.

"Yes," she smiled, a large smile spreading across her face, "I found out last week, but didn't have my appointment until about two days ago. I was going to tell Fred yesterday, but he's been so busy at work, I just wanted to make it special."

"Congratulations!" Felicity squealed a similar pitch to Lily.

"I knew I would be right!" Lily added.

"How far along are you guys?" I asked.

"I'm about 8 weeks," Meredith answered.

"About 12 actually!" Liv explained, "I haven't been ill at all this pregnancy, which is how I had no idea! I just thought I was missing my period from being so stressed over trying to get pregnant."

"I'm so happy for you both! It's so exciting!" I smiled, hugging them both.

"How about you, Rose? You pregnant with Scorpius' baby yet?" Lily teased, immediately feeling bad thinking she may have gone too far, "I'm sorry! I'm just joking!"

"It's fine Lily! And to answer your question, no I'm not. There is probably a better chance of you being pregnant than me at this point," I joked along with her.

"Very funny," she fake laughed.

"But honestly Rose, are you and Scorpius together?" Felicity asked.

"No definitely not. We are just friends."

"Just friends," Lily laughed adding finger quotation marks for dramatic effect.

"What are you going on about? We are just friends. Maybe one friend fancies the other and the other friend has no idea and does not see the first friend like that, but we are JUST FRIENDS!"

"Rose, I have seen a lot of friends and a lot of couples in my day," LIv began dramatically, "And none of the friends behave as you and Scorpius do. Not that there is anything wrong with that, just that there is no way you guys are just friends. I know how I found you yesterday with James in your flat.. Whoops."

"What do you mean how she found you in the flat?" Lily asked acting as though I had kept her out of the biggest secret of her life.

"I fell asleep, Liv. Innocent sleeping."

"Yes it was innocent sleeping, but it was the position of said innocent sleeping. You were literally cuddled into his side, your head resting on his chest, his head resting on yours with his arm around your shoulder pulling your closer. That is not a friendly position!" Liv explained.

I had no retort, nothing to defend myself with again reverting to my original narrative, "We are just friends."

"Not to mention what happened last night," Meredith looked at me as a blush rose to my cheeks.

"Alright tell me the details because beyond falling asleep I don't remember anything," I asked nervous about the dramatic retelling that was about to ensue, "The truth please?"

"Everything we say is the truth, Rosie," Lily smirked, "Who would like to begin?"

"We all saw you walking over toward the end of the night at the Burrow to sit on the couch over by Scorpius where he was playing with Fee and MIa, adorable might I add," Meredith gushed, "You guys appeared to be talking for a few minutes before he scooped up both the girls and sat down next to you on the couch. Mia snuggled into you, Fee into him and they both quickly fell asleep from all the commotion and fun they had during the day."

"We then watched as you guys talked and laughed for a few minutes, before you curled your feet up under you, moved in closer to Scorpius and leaned against him," Dani took over, "He then draped his arm around the back of the couch as you moved closer to it resting your head on his shoulder in the crook of his neck. Might I add you guys looked so bloody cute!"

"Then you fell asleep and I think at first Scorpius felt a little awkward seeing as you guys were awfully close, in the middle of the living room, of your family's home. However, after a couple of minutes we watched him relax into your closeness," Liv explained, "You guys were probably asleep like that for about an hour. Everyone that was left in the Burrow at that point was family, the Malfoy's, Dani's parents, Felicity's parents, and the Scamander's. Everyone kept subtly walking by the two of you to get a better look trying to figure out what was going on. They were all giving themselves questioning looks, I think your mum and Scorp's mum were the worst. They must have walked by fifteen times each going back to each other every time to talk about it."

"Finally after an hour everyone was heading their separate ways, so we all figured it was time to wake you guys. James wanted the honor of doing so, but we heard about what had happened earlier in the day briefly. Al went over to wake Scorpius, he woke quickly, blushed and righted himself on the couch. It was cute how embarrassed he was," Felicity continued, "He let his mum take Fee and brought a sleeping Mia over to your mum since she was staying with them. He tried to wake you up, but you decided you didn't want to wake up."

"He tried multiple times to wake you various "friendly" ways as to not draw further attention to the two of you. It didn't matter though because everyone had their attention glued to the two of you. Everyone began leaving while Scorpius continued to wake you up," Lily smiled, "When he finally realized that wasn't going to work he asked Felicity where you guys were staying for the night. Scorpius then proceeded to scoop you up in his arms, like he did it every day, and carried you up to the bedroom. It was literally the most adorable thing I have ever seen in my life."

"Wow," that was all I managed to say in response, "Everyone was watching? That's so awkward!"

"That's the only thing you have to say?" Lily asked appalled, "That was the most adorable story I have ever heard or told and all you have to say is how awkward it is!"

"Time to stop teasing Rose! It's about time we start getting ready," Felicity smiled at me.

I was grateful for the change in subject as the three remaining bridesmaids arrived. Abigail Finnigan, Elenor Longbottom, and Katie Macmillan had been good friends of the family for many years. Abbie is Felicity's twin sister and had been dating Lysander Scamander, Hugo's best friend, since sixth year. Ellie is Dani's younger sister and had been dating the other Scamaner twin, Lorcan, since the summer after seventh year. Katie was good friends with Meredith as they were going through Hogwarts. She was currently engaged to Louis, one of the older cousins Hugo had always been close with. I knew the least about her, but from my interactions with her she seemed nice enough.

We spent what felt like twelve hours preparing for the wedding. It was good fun though, Felicity spelled music to play while we all danced around and joked. It was nearing one in the afternoon, we were expected downstairs by one thirty at the latest when we finally put the finishing touches on our wedding looks. The emerald green dresses looked amazing on all the girls in the wedding party. Felicity had been kind enough to allow us to choose our dress style as long as the color was all the same.

"You look beautiful!" I smiled at Liv and Dani as we met out in the hallway.

"So do you Rosie! That color is beautiful on you!" Liv smiled.

As we walked down the stairs I heard a familiar voice talking with Felicity. She mentioned one of her friends from school was coming to take muggle and wizard pictures for the wedding. I was trying to place the voice as we descended the last few stairs. The woman speaking with Felicity looked very familiar and as she turned around I gasped.

"Rose?" she asked a look between shock and genuine happiness breaking out on her face.

I didn't say anything. I couldn't say anything. All I could do was run, run as far away as possible. At that moment in time I honestly had forgotten I was a wizard and could have apparated away, but it didn't matter. I needed to get away faster than that. It was freezing cold outside and snow was falling all around my, but I didn't care. hadn't thought to grab a jacket before running out of the house and down the path toward the trees. I needed somewhere to hide. I needed somewhere to get away.

**SPOV**

We had just finished getting ready and were sitting around the beautiful tent that had been conjured in the backyard of the Burrow. It was so warm and felt amazing, you would have never guessed you were inside a tent. We were preparing to make our way to the ceremony space when Dani and Liv came through the door of the tent.

"We… need… Rose… run..." Liv tried to explain, while also trying to catch her breath.

"Rose saw this woman and took off running. We have no idea where she went!" Dani yelled.

"Bloody hell!" I exclaimed, jumping up and following the girls into the house, "Hugo stay here! I'll find her! Do you know who the woman was?"

"No we just ran to find you, we didn't stick around to ask. But she is this way," Liv said as we ran into the house.

"Did she say anything as she ran away?" I asked.

"Not really! She just froze and then before we realized she was running out the front door. We tried to run after her, but by the time we realized what she was doing it was too late," Liv explained.

As we walked up to where Felicity was standing with Hermione, Ginny, and a third woman. They were involved in deep conversation and I could tell that Felicity had been crying. Hermione whisked her away with the promise that everything would be resolved.

"Scorpius!" Ginny exclaimed, "Please tell me you have some idea where Rose may be."

"First things first, who are you?" I asked the woman standing crying next to Ginny.

"My name is Stephanie Zabini, but I was originally Stephanie MacLaggen. Conrad was my brother," she sniffled, "I'm so sorry! I had no idea that Rose would be here! I didn't even put the last name together. I only met Rose a handful of times and the number of things I knew about her I would be able to count on one hand."

"That's why she ran," I sighed, running a hand through my hair thinking.

"I'm just, I'm so sorry!" she cried, tears pouring from her eyes.

"Don't be sorry. Unless you knew everything your brother was doing to Rose and just stood idly by. But I don't imagine you knew anything and I know that's why you are so upset. So please, don't be sorry."

"Where would she go?" Dani asked.

"I think I have an idea. I came here often enough when Rose and Albus were kids. She would often run off and go hide, claiming that we were leaving her out. Let me go, I'll bring her back," I sighed, throwing an extra jacket on and running toward Rose's hiding place.

When Rose and I were younger, she would often run away to hide with a book during summer and winter vacation. As much as she enjoyed playing with myself and her other male cousins, she also enjoyed her alone time. She begged her father and Harry to build this tree house for months and months before they finally agreed. They originally wanted to make a muggle house; however, after about two hours decided to just use magic. Rose, Albus, and I spent the rest of the night laughing at Ron and Harry about how determined they had been to not use magic and how quickly they changed their minds. We spent many nights up there during the remaining six years at Hogwarts. Once we graduated, we didn't spend time there anymore. We all went our separate ways and I had forgotten about the house hidden from view of most people.

As I approached the tree house, I could see footprints in the newly fallen snow. I climbed the creaky, winding steps as quietly as possible to not startle Rose. The treehouse looked much different than I remembered it. The wood was starting to fade from years of being out in the sun and the sign out front, once reading "Bugger Off", a quote from James, was no longer visible.

As I walked into large open area, I saw Rose sitting on the floor, against the wall, her legs pulled into her chest and head resting on top of them. Her hands were on either side of her eyes shielding herself from seeing anything. I had seen her like this on a few previous occasions, I myself had been through the same anxiety ridden panic attacks.

"Rose, I'm going to sit here," I said tentatively sitting down next to her, while being careful to give her enough space.

As she looked up I could see the tear stains clearly, her breathing was ragged, and her dress was stained from the make-up that had rubbed off, "Okay."

I sat in front of her so she could see me as I said, "Remember the breathing Rose that Sharon taught? In through your nose, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5; out through your mouth, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Put your hands on your stomach, close your eyes and just breathe."

We sat there for ten minutes before Rose finally opened her eyes. I had not taken my eyes off her and when she looked at me again she still had tears in her eyes. We sat in silence for another few minutes, Rose still focusing on her breathing.

Rose was first to break the silence, "I'm sorry."

"You never have to apologize to me, Rose. I understand what anxiety can feel like. I'll always be here for you!" I smiled, placing my hand on top of hers.

"I know you are. Thank you Scorpius."

"Merlin! I ruined Felicity and Hugo's wedding! I'm the worst! All because I saw Sam's sister. I've only met her three times, but just seeing her threw me off. I'm a terrible sister!" she sniffled.

"Rose, they will understand. They are your family and they all know everything you have been through. So, when you are ready, you and I will walk back to the Burrow, I will go with you while you talk to Stephanie, and then we will have the best day ever with your family. They love you. The other day when I was with Hugo, all he could talk about was how excited he was you were back and able to come to his wedding. Hugo cried about you being here, literal tears. He will understand that you needed space for a few minutes."

Before I knew it, Rose had placed her arms around my neck and was squeezing me tightly, "Thank you Scorpius. I honestly could not ask to have someone better in my life than you."

"You never have to thank me for being around Rosie. I'll always be here," I smiled, hugging her back, "Were you ready to walk back to the Burrow?"

"Yes, I'm ready, I think."

I stood from the ground where I had been sitting in front of her and reached a hand out to help her stand. When she did, she began to shiver, beginning to notice the cold temperature around her. I shrugged off my jacket and placed it around her shoulders. She smiled at me as we walked down the stairs. The walk back to the Burrow was quiet and I could feel Rose's nervous energy beside me. When we were able to see the house in the distance, Rose stopped walking, frozen in her spot as if she were rooted to the ground.

"You okay?" I asked, taking a couple steps back to be closer to her, she nodded moving closer to me reaching out to hold my hand.

"You won't leave me right?" she asked, fear in her voice.

"Not until you tell me to," I smiled, squeezing her hand.

Stephanie must have seen us coming toward the house, walking out just before we were inside the house. She looked as bad as Rose. Tear stains and make up smudged all down her face.

"I'm so sorry Rose, I didn't even put it together that you would be here. If I knew you were here, I never would have put you through this. I'm honestly so sorry about what Sam put you through. None of us had any idea, not that that is an excuse. We should have come around more. We should have made ourselves more available to you, but Sam pulled away from us. No matter what we tried, he would not get together with us for holidays or family events. Honestly, I'm so so sorry. I'm going to leave now, someone else is going to take the pictures for Felicity. I should not be here. I was going to leave, but I just wanted to explain myself to you." Stephanie sobbed.

"I'm sorry I ran. I just haven't seen anyone related to Sam since everything happened and I was more shocked than anything. I appreciate everything you said Stephanie. There is no reason for you to leave. Stay, I know it would mean a lot to Felicity if you did," Rose smiled, her grip on my hand tightening slightly, "I never blamed you or your family, just Sam. I know what happened, I know that Sam pulled away from everyone, even his family."

"Thank you, Rose. I am still so sorry for everything you went through. You are so much stronger than I could have ever been."

"There's no reason to thank me. Let's get inside before Felicity comes out here," Rose smiled, "We have a wedding to get to."

The rest of the night was wonderful and I know Felicity and Hugo were relieved to have made it through the day without too much drama. Rose had a great night spending time with both family and friends. Toward the end of the night, she walked back over to talk with Stephanie. She introduced Stephanie to her parents and to her daughter, stating she wanted Mia to have a relationship to them if they wanted. I could tell from the distance I was watching from Stephanie was crying again over being able to create a connection with her niece.

At the end of the night, Rose and I apparated back to the flat. I had one toddler in each arm as Rose carried back some of the decorations. She had a strange smile on her face as we looked at each other standing in the middle of the living room.

"You alright Rose?" I asked.

"Yes, sorry. I'm just so tired," she laughed, a slight blush on her face.

"Me too. You have a good night?"

"It was perfect!" she smiled, reaching out to take Mia from my arms. She took hold of my hand squeezing it slightly, "You are perfect. Thank you again for everything."

"I'm nowhere near perfect, trust me," I chuckled, "But I'll always be here for you Rose, no matter what. You're that important to me! There's nowhere else I would rather be."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Only one chapter left after this. Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. Please continue to review and let me know what you think of this story!**

**SPOV**

It was too early when I heard Fee yelling from her room about Christmas, successfully waking up Mia. They were feeding off each others excited energy. Although, neither was old enough to entirely understand what Christmas was, they were excited last night when Rose and I told them they would get to see their family and some new toys. I glanced over at the clock on the wall, reading six in the morning. Entirely too early, but I laughed when I saw a disheveled Rose appear in my doorway.

"I miss the days when Mia couldn't talk," Rose laughed, as I rolled out of bed.

"Even when Fee couldn't talk she would babble the day away, she thought we could understand her," I chuckled along with her, "I suppose we should go get them."

We walked in the room as Mia squealed, "Mummy!"

"Hello baby! Happy Christmas!" Rose smiled, scooping her up in her arms.

"Daddy! It Cwismas!" Fee giggled.

"Happy Christmas Fee," I smiled picking her up out of her bed.

"I'm going to get a cup of coffee, you want one?" Rose asked.

"Thank you, yes!" I said, trying to figure out what to do. It was too early to head to the Manor for gifts with my family.

Rose set Mia down and ushered her toward me to go play with Fee, "I'll bring the coffee into your room and they can play for a little bit until we are actually awake."

"Fee!" Mia giggled staggering after her into my room.

"Mia go play!" Fee ran, as fast as a two year old could, into my room.

I sat down on the floor in front of my bed, resting my back against the foot of the bed. The girls had grown accustomed to playing together between time spent at the Manor and time here at the flat, they had become best friends. They really were cute too, often sharing their toys and talking to each other in their broken toddler English.

"Here you go Mr. Malfoy," Rose chuckled, breaking me out of my daze.

"Why thank you, Madame Weasley," I laughed.

Rose puckered her face up in protest, "I think Rose will be just fine. No need for formalities, we are best friends after all."

"If you insist, Rose," I laughed, bringing the warm cup up to my mouth. I had never been a fan of coffee until I began at the Auror Academy. Between Al and I we must have drank at least two pots each. It became a little too much at one point, and the other guys in our bunk became concerned. We decided after that to taper back the amount of coffee we drank each day, to decrease the stares of concern we received on a daily basis, "Did I ever tell you about when Al and I drank two pots of coffee each per day?"

Rose almost spit her coffee all over the floor upon hearing this, "What! You two are insane! How?"

"During auror training we were doing early mornings and late nights. Coffee was the only thing to get through the exhaustion. I think we did it for like three weeks, before people started being concerned about us. We decided at that point we should probably cut down on the caffeine intake," I laughed at the memory.

"Wow! I thought my two cups a day was bad. Come to find out my two cups doesn't even compare to your two pots," she laughed, taking a sip of her coffee.

Nearly an hour had passed with Rose and I sitting on the ground watching the two young girls playing together. I had a present for Rose that I had been wanting to give her for Christmas, but I didn't want to make a big deal about it. I figured giving it to her in private would be the best option to avoid unnecessary commentary from friends and family.

"I have something for you. I wanted to give it to you before we go our separate ways for the morning and meet up for Christmas dinner later this afternoon," I smiled, walking over to the closet where I had been hiding it.

"I didn't get you anything! I didn't know we were getting each other things. Bloody hell Scorpius!" Rose yelled, exasperated.

"I know we didn't Rose, but I saw this and knew I wanted to get this for you," I chuckled at her exasperation.

"Fine, but I will make this up to you. Mark my word," she rolled her eyes.

"Here," I smiled handing her the small box, "I think you'll like it."

She took the box in her hands, opening it and staring at the open box. Her mouth was agape. She smiled, a small tear falling down her face. Inside the box was a simple silver bracelet with the symbols, "∇VII; ∆VIII". The phrase, "fall down seven times, stand up eight" had been Rose's mantra since first year at Hogwarts. Her muggle grandmother had often said it to her when she was younger and it always stuck with her. She took the mantra and lived by it everyday she spent in school. During her time in Paris, she told me she would write out these symbols out multiple times a day to help her remember that she could get through everything.

"Scorpius," she smiled, crying quietly, "This is beautiful. You don't know how much this means to me."

"I just saw it while shopping and thought of you and how much this phrase has helped you," I smiled, reaching out to hold her hand, "You are literally the most amazing woman I have ever met and I am so happy you are a part of my life. I am always here for you and wanted you to know how much you mean to me."

Rose threw her arms around me, as both the girls, taking a page from Rose's book, came running toward us and jumped in making it a group hug. This felt right. This simple action of hugging Rose with the two young girls joining, a little family, felt more right than anything had in quite some time.

"You are one amazing man Scorpius Malfoy," Rose smiled, kissing my cheek in thanks. She had done this before, but this time something felt different.

"Daddy!" Fee squealed, jumping into my lap, "We see nana and papa?"

"Yes baby, we should probably go get you ready and head to see nana and papa. What time are you leaving?" I asked Rose, as she went to scoop up Mia and change her for the day.

"Probably around eight. We are meeting at my parent's house for a small Christmas breakfast and gifts with them, Hugo, and Felicity. Then we will probably go to the Burrow around lunch time. I think dinner is around three. Your family is coming tonight, right?" Rose asked.

"Yes we will be there, probably around one or two. We are going to have Christmas with my Aunt Daphne and her family. I believe my grandparents may be there for a bit also, so that will be interesting. My grandmother and I have a pretty good relationship, but despite everything my grandfather still seems to be disappointed in me."

"I'm sure your grandfather is very proud of the man you have turned into Scorp. I know your family is, as am I" Rose smiled a small blush rising to her cheeks.

"Thanks Rosie," I smiled back at her, "We should probably get ready. It is probably frowned on to be late."

"You are right."

The Christmas morning had been wonderful. I had not been able to spend much time with my extended family recently. I had always been close to my Aunt Daphne, Uncle Blaise, and her two sons growing up. Once we all began at Hogwarts, we grew apart. Parker was a year older than I and Cameron two years younger. My mum used to watch the three of us while my aunt and uncle worked, I guess that is where her daycare services began. Parker, like myself, had been sorted into Slytherin, while Cameron was in Ravenclaw. He had always been the most intelligent and resourceful of the three of us. Parker had married young, he met his wife when he was twelve. Cameron, on the other hand, had dated around through his time at Hogwarts. He enjoyed being able to play the field, as he called it, until recently when he met a girl he wanted to settle down with. They had been together for a short period of time, but they seemed like they were in love.

My grandparents had also come to breakfast earlier this morning. It had been a nice time. My grandfather and I had time to sit down together and talk just the two of us. He told me how proud he and my grandmother were of everything I have accomplished and everything I had been through. Honestly hearing that from him was the best Christmas present I could have ever asked for. Grandfather enjoyed his time with Fee playing on the floor with her new toys. He always had a soft spot for her. They had not stayed long, just enough to spend an hour with the family before stating they were both tired and leaving to their second home. They had given the Manor to my father stating they wanted to find a smaller home for just the two of them. We had been there a couple of times growing up and it too was a beautiful home.

Around one in the afternoon, after the extended family left, my parents, Fee and I flooed to the Burrow. This had become a custom during my second year at Hogwarts. Once my family and the Weasley/Potter family finally felt more comfortable with each other, they began attending events together. Not that I would call them best friends, but through all the years we became family friends.

Immediately after stepping out the floo, Fee was already attempting to wriggle out of my arms. I set her down laughing as she ran around the house in search for her friends. I, on the other hand, stood looking around for a particular head of hair among the crowd of Weasley red.

"You wouldn't be looking for anyone in particular would you Scorpius?" mum asked, laughing with a knowing look on her face.

"No," I answered immediately shaking my head forcefully, "Just surveying the scene. Seeing who's here and who isn't."

Mum always knew I was a terrible liar and could probably see it on my face. She laughed heartily before she said, "Enjoy surveying the scene, son."

I found Rose standing in the kitchen, surrounded by her female cousins and friends. They were talking animatedly to each other laughing at something James said as he shook his head and walked away from the group. Rose looked beautiful, her hair cascading down around her shoulders in curls. She was wearing the customary Weasley jumper hunter green embroidered with a large gold "R", a pair of muggle jeans paired with it.

"Oi! Malfoy!"

"Sorry, what?" I blushed turning to face Al, James, Fred, and Hugo.

"Merlin! Good thing we stopped you when we did, you were about to burn a hole through Rose," James laughed, slapping me on the shoulder.

"I don't know what you're talking about mate."

"Sure you don't Scorpius. Did you forget that we know everything?" Fred chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah," I rolled my eyes, "Happy Christmas by the way you lot."

"Same to you, Scorpius. Did you enjoy you time with your family this morning?" Al asked.

"Yes, actually. It was really nice. My grandfather and I had a great conversation. He told me how proud he was of me and how he regrets how terrible he has been early in my life. He said he would always regret that we were not close. Honestly the best Christmas gift I could have ever asked for," I smiled.

"That's great mate!" Al nodded.

"Wow! We're happy for you Scorp," Hugo smiled.

"Time for dinner! Everyone come take your seats in the dining room," Ginny called from the kitchen.

We all walked into the dining room finding that the table cards used at Hugo and Felicity's wedding made a second appearance. Ginny and Hermione figured it would be easier with the number of people attending Christmas dinner every year.

"Fancy meeting you here," I smiled at Rose.

"Scorpius! How was your day?" DId you enjoy time with your family today?" Rose asked.

"Yes it was great actually! I'll tell you more about it later tonight at home," I placed Fee into her highchair next to Mia.

"Thanks everyone for coming! We are so happy you could make it here today! Happy Christmas everyone! Does anyone have anything they would like to share before dinner begins?" Ginny smiled, her hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Meredith and I would like to say something, if that's okay?" Liv asked sounding nervous.

"Well to begin, thanks everyone for being here. It's always nice to be among friends and family. On the count of three then, Liv?" Meredith asked.

"One, two, three…" Liv began.

"I'm pregnant!" they both said in unison. Their husbands, sitting next to them were elated at finally being able to share their big news with the group. I could imagine their feeling of happiness considering how they were talking before Hugo's wedding. I was happy for them both. They deserved this moment to bask in their happiness. It took a good five minutes before everyone's congratulations had worn out and they were again sitting in their seats

"Congratulations Meredith, Fred, James, and Liv! Today's a big day, am I right?" Nate began looking around the room nervously, "I just wanted to say a couple things about the people in this room and then we can get on with the meal."

"Really?" James laughed in mock protest.

"First, I would like to thank everyone in this room for welcoming me with open arms. I know it is not necessarily the easiest thing to accept the bloke that is dating a Potter girl, but I have always felt apart of the group. Second, it's crazy to me that just five years ago Lily and I began dating, nearly to the day. There is not a day that goes by that I don't thank my lucky stars that Lily Potter was brought into my life. I don't know what I ever did to deserve such a loving, selfless, and strong-willed woman in my life, but I will spend forever proving that I am worthy. And third," he took a deep breath pulling Lily to her feet so she was standing in front of him, "Lily Luna Potter, you are the most amazing woman I have ever met in my life. There is truly no other person in the world I could imagine myself being with forever. I have watched as you supported your family, gone through struggles, got knocked down, but you always stood back up. You are the person I want Lily. I want you to be the last person I see before I go to sleep, and the first person I see in the morning. I know that there will be struggles and I can't promise that I will be able to fix them all, but I can promise you will never have to face them alone."

"Nate!" she sniffled, sobbing at this point.

In one move Nate took Lily's hand, kneeled down on his knee and pulled a ring box from his back pocket, "Lily Luna Potter, would you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?"

Every woman in the room and most of the men, to be honest, had tears in their eyes at this point. We all knew how much Nate and Lily loved each other and that truly it was only a matter of time before this happened.

"Of course!" she squealed, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him close.

We all spent the rest of the night congratulating the happy couple and eating dinner until we were so full we could barely move. At the end of the night, Rose and I flooed home to our flat where both girls immediately fell asleep from the busy day.

"Well I didn't imagine that was going to happen tonight. I knew it was coming, but didn't think it would be today," Rose laughed long sitting with her back against my headboard.

"Good for him doing that in front of the entire family. I don't think I could ever do something like that."

"I think if I ever get engaged again I want it to be a more private moment. What happened today totally makes sense for Lily, but that's just not me. I want something romantic that means something to us, whether it be a location, date, time, you get the jist. Just something for us. You know?" Rose smiled, "But enough about me. How was your Christmas?"

"It was wonderful. Honestly Rose, so amazing! My grandfather and I had an actual conversation today. He told me how proud of me he was of the man I had become. He to me what a great job I have done raising Fee all on my own and how I was able to get through everything that happened last year with the dark wizard uprising. I have never heard my grandfather say how proud he is of me. It was the best present I could have asked for Rose," I smiled.

"That's amazing Scorp! I am so happy for you! I can't imagine how happy that made you feel!" she smiled, hugging me tightly.

"Thanks Rosie!" I said, as she pulled away blushing slightly.

"Well we should probably get some sleep," she smiled as she went to stand up and move toward the door.

"Hey Rose!" I called as she was almost to the bedroom door.

"Yes, Scorpius?" she turned around to face me.

"How have you been recently?" I asked.

"I'm feeling better. The group and individual therapy has honestly helped so much. Plus you and Lily both being there for me helps. Thanks for asking Scorp. Was there anything else?" Rose smiled.

I debated a moment walking over and baring my soul to her. Every hope, every dream, every heartbreak, the first moment I knew I loved her, how often I thought about her, and how I hoped one day she could be mine. But I decided it would be better not to, "That's all. I just wanted to check in. Just know I'm always here Rosie. I care about you so much and just want you to know that."

"Thanks Scorp. You're amazing," she smiled before walking out of the room.

If I hadn't been as exhausted from the day I would have been up for hours cursing myself for not saying something to her. I knew how much I wanted to, but the timing just didn't feel right. I knew one day everything would come together and it would happen, but until then, patience is a virtue they say.


	12. Chapter 12

**RPOV**

"Rose Weasley!" Liv yelled, waking me from a deep sleep.

I jumped up out of bed, startled, "What the bloody hell!?"

"Oh good, you're awake," Lily laughed, high-fiving Liv.

"Yeah thanks to you guys," I rolled my eyes, lying back down.

"Nope no time for sleeping, we have big plans today! We have to get new dresses before the New Year's Eve party tonight" Lily bounced around the room.

"Can't this wait a little while," I whined looking at the clock reading eight in the morning.

"Nope we do not have much time," Dani walked into the room and threw open the blinds.

"But…" I began protesting.

"Go get ready" Meredith chimed in, ignoring my protesting like everyone else in the room.

"You have forty-five minutes, if you are not in the living room by then we will come in and get you," Felicity laughed, as the five of them walked out of the room.

I pulled the pillow over my head groaning before standing up and walking into the bathroom. I knew it was easier to just go along with what those five wanted me to do rather than trying to go against them.

I quickly showered in a desperate attempt to wake up praying that one of the five would be kind enough to brew some coffee. I jumped out of the shower and dried off walking into my closet. I pulled a pair ofmuggle jeans and my most comfortable jumper out of the closet, imagining, in my head, the complaints from the fashionistas waiting for me in the kitchen. I put on a small amount of make-up and curled my hair.

I walked by Scorpius' room to see if he was still here. He had offered yesterday to take Mia for me while the five of us went out shopping. I knew my toddler would not last long being dragged from store to store with her mother and crazy aunts.

"Hey Scorp," I smiled at him playing on the floor with the two girls still in his pyjamas.

"Good morning Rose. I didn't expect this lot here quite this early."

My nose wrinkled in displeasure, "Me either. I was still sound asleep when they came bursting in."

"So much for sleeping in on the weekends," Scorpius laughed leaning his head against his bed.

"We never sleep in. One of the perks of having young children. Speaking of which," I began changing the subject to why I originally came by his room, "Are you sure you don't mind watching Mia for the morning?"

"Of course not! I think we might get together with the rest of the guys a little bit later for lunch anyway. They can play together with the other kids"

"Thanks Scorp! I really appreciate it," I smiled taking a step toward him. I wanted to initiate some sort of physical contact. I wanted to show him how I felt, but I didn't know if he felt the same way and I didn't need to make a fool of myself.

"You better get going. They are getting restless," he indicated, nodding his head in the direction of the five girls poking their heads around the corner.

"You guys are too nosy for your own good," I shook my head, "Thanks again Scorpius! I'll see you later."

It took six stores, four hours and two cups of coffee to finally find the dresses we needed for the party. It was the most exhausting shopping trip I had been on in a while. These types of trips became a tradition while we were at Hogwarts, going to the shops on Hogsmeade weekends, when we didn't have dates.

In the end, I actually found a dress I liked for the party, and not one that the girls forced me into buying. A second reason the shopping took so long was, we also had to find outfits for the children to wear. I know Mia at least would be coming over for a while to Malfoy Manor before my parents took her home for the rest of the night to sleep at a semi-normal time.

At around one in the afternoon, we finally arrived back to James and Liv's house where all of the men were sitting around chatting and eating lunch. I watched as my friends went over to greet their significant others, looking at Scorpius who was laughing at something Fred or James had said. I set my bags down next to the door before going to sit on the ground in front of Liv.

"How did the shopping go?" James asked kissing his wife.

"It was not too bad. Rose actually worked with us instead of against us, so that made the whole trip easier," everyone in the room laughed, as I rolled my eyes and rested my head against the couch.

"Did you find a dress you like?" Scorpius asked his voice much closer than I remember him being a minute ago.

I opened my eyes to see him sitting on the couch just to the left of my head, "I did. I am very happy with what I found actually."

"Just wait until you guys see her. Everyone in the room is going to fall in love with her tonight," Lily gushed.

"I'm glad you found something. I'm also glad that your getting up at eight this morning was not an utter waste of time, " Scorpius laughed his hand coming to rest lightly on my shoulder. I don't know if he meant for that to happen or not, but in that moment I was not going to complain, it felt right.

The women in the room exchanged glances, their eyes shifting between me and where Scorpius' hand was currently resting. I rolled my eyes at them as they gave me a pointed look.

"What time does the party begin tonight?" Dani asked.

"There's a dinner beforehand at five thirty for just a handful of guests and then everyone else will be arriving around eight," Scorpius answered, Mia and Fee both crawling up on to the couch next to him.

"I think someone needs a nap before then," Liv smiled at the two girls resting their heads on Scoprius' chest his arms around them protectively.

"You're right I do need a rest before then. Some mad people came into my apartment at eight in the morning to wake me up for shopping," I gave a look at Liv who just laughed shaking her head at me.

"A nap would be quite nice," Dani added yawning, "Maybe we should all take two hours and we can meet back up at four to get ready for the party."

"You don't have to tell me twice," I stood from the spot I was sitting on the ground. I turned to pick up Mia from where she was sleeping on Scorpius, but found he was already standing a girl in each arm.

"I can carry them. It's no problem. We will see you back here at four," Scorpius nodded goodbye to everyone before we apparated back to our flat.

Once we arrived back at the flat, Scorpius placed the sleeping girls in the beds before we went our separate ways to sleep for an hour. The minute I laid my head on the pillow I was fast asleep. Today had been exhausting.

I don't know how long I was asleep before I woke up to a loud noise in my room. It sounded like someone was banging on the bedroom door, but I know that I had left the door open, as I usually do, before falling asleep. I opened my eyes and went to walk to the door to see who was there.

All the air left my lungs when I opened to the door to see Sam staring back at me with his eyes large and blood shot.

"Miss me Rosie?" he sneered pulling me out into the living room by my wrist.

"Sam? Wh-What are you doing here? I thought you were dead? I watched you get killed by your own curse."

"Nothing could keep me away from you Rose. Nothing. We are meant to be together. I always told you. No one else cares about you, only me" he laughed, slapping me hard across the face.

"No, no, it's not true. I don't believe you. I have seen my friends and family again. They all want me here."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Where is that bloke you're shacking up with? You sure move on quick, don't you Rose?" Sam pushed me roughly down on the couch, "I thought I was the only one you could ever love. Why then are you trying to replace me with that Scorpius prat? We are meant for eachother Rose. We are going to be together forever."

"Please just leave me alone," tears falling from my eyes, "Please I don't know what I did to make you this angry."

Sam was brandishing his wand at this point waving it around. He pointed it at my chest pulling out a knife from his pocket, "Do exactly what I say and I won't have to use this."

"No please don't! Please I didn't do anything," I was sobbing at this point. That's when I heard his voice. Scorpius was calling out to me and I could feel his arms around me.

"Wake up Rose. It's just a dream, wake up. No one is going to hurt you," he soothed as I opened my eyes.

"I'm so sorry to wake you," I sniffled, tears falling from my eyes.

"Don't be sorry. I wasn't really sleeping. I must admit I am not good at taking naps. It used to make my mother quite angry."

I laughed, before remembering what I had just dreamt about, "It felt so real."

"You can tell me about it if you want," Scorpius offered.

"I woke up from a nap and I head banging on my door. I walked out and Sam was there. He hit me and pushed me on the couch. He pulled out a knife and was telling me all the terrible things he used to say about how people don't love me. It was like nothing had changed. I felt like I was right back there in the moment. But I haven't had a dream like that in a long time. I honestly thought I was over them," I admitted, Scorpius offered me a tissue to wipe my face before putting an arm around my shoulders and pulling me close.

"I don't think the nightmares ever fully stop. I think they just become less and less frequent. I still have ones about the day I was in Hogsmeade and saw Lauren standing with Fee about to die. It still haunts me and I wish that I could have done more to save her, but I know I can't change the past. That doesn't make it any easier to move forward though," he shrugged.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to sleep after that. What time is it?"

"It's only one thirty, you were not asleep very long before the nightmare began. If you want I can stay here with you, just in case you have another one. I just take this time to read and relax so I can be here to wake you up again if needed. Only if you want though, " he added quickly looking straight ahead.

"That would be really nice. Thank you Scorpius," I smiled at him, "You really are amazing."

He sat against the headboard, a book held securely in his right hand and his left arm still draped around my shoulders. I moved a little closer to him pulling my blankets up over myself and him since he was now sitting in my bed before closing my eyes.

I woke up a little while later feeling rested, better than I had felt in months. When I finally opened my eyes I noticed I was closer to Scorpius than I remembered being when I fell asleep. My head was resting on his chest with my hand resting on his stomach, one of his arms still around my shoulder pulling me close and the other arm resting on my hand. I tried to move my head slowly to not let him know I was awake. He too was sleeping, even after saying he never takes naps. I considered going back to sleep but figured I should check the time first. I turned my head slightly to the left seeing it was three thirty, meaning we still had thirty minutes before we had to be back at Liv and James' house.

I closed my eyes again just to rest and was woken up by a bright light behind my closed eyes. I yawned and stretched accidently hitting Scorpius in the face.

"Well that's one way to wake up from a nap," Scorpius laughed scrunching his nose.

"Oh merlin! I'm so so sorry Scorpius! I didn't realize you were there" I apologized.

"I was just joking," he smiled, "What time is it anyway?"

"It's quarter after four, you guys are late!" Liv's voice yelled from the doorway.

We jumped apart quickly standing to gather our items and daughters, "Sorry Liv. I slept longer than I meant to."

"Mmmm sure. We were just going to let you guys sleep because you looked utterly adorable, but Mia and Fee began squealing in excitement," Lily giggled, handing us each our daughters.

"You're here too. You couldn't have come alone Liv," I rolled my eyes at the two of them.

I gathered the remainder of the items I needed before walking toward the fireplace and flooing to the house. I had left the bags of dresses at the house earlier, so that was one less thing I could accidentally forget at my flat.

Scorpius and I didn't talk about how we woke up from our nap and no one said anything to me until we were both separated preparing for the party later in the evening. I saw their knowing eyes looking at me before any of them even opened their mouths.

"So are we going to talk about the hippogriff in the room?" I sighed sitting in front of one of the vanities in Liv's room.

"If you are referring to the attractive blonde hippogriff that I found you sleeping on earlier then yes you may continue," Lily giggled walking up behind to assist with my hair.

"I'll make this a quick story. I fell asleep earlier, alone. I had a terrible nightmare about Sam, that he was back and hitting me in the living room of our flat. Scorpius came in and woke me up and comforted me for a minute. He offered to stay in the room with me saying that he wasn't tired enough to fall asleep anyway. Just that he would be there incase I had another nightmare. I fell asleep with a decent amount of space between us. When I woke up we were cuddled together and it felt right so I didn't move. Then I woke up to a bright light, most likely your camera and that's the end of the story," I explained.

"Sounds simple enough," Dani smiled, beginning on her makeup

"I still say you two should be together. You are absolutely adorable. Look at this photo!" Liv gushed, pulling a photograph from her bag.

"Maybe one day," I smiled looking at the ground.

We spent another hour getting ready before we dressed, took a few photographs and apparated to Malfoy Manor for dinner. The manor was beautifully decorated with lights, silver decorations, and gold designs. Astoria had outdone herself like usual.

The dinner was delicious and before we knew it, we were helping levitate chairs and store them out of the way for the remainder of the evening. The guests began arriving just after the last of the tables and chairs were placed to the side. I saw Scorpius standing across the ballroom with Fee and a couple of Slytherins he knew from school.

"You're going to burn a hole straight through him if you aren't careful" Hugo chuckled giving me a hug.

"Sure, sure," I rolled my eyes, "How have you been Hu? It's been awhile since I've actually talked to you."

"I've been good. Just enjoying the married life. I love being able to fall asleep and wake up next to my wife," he gushed, "Speaking of which, I heard about your sleeping with Scorpius."

"You can't keep anything a secret in this family. It's literally impossible. Also I did not sleep with him, I fell asleep next to him. There's a difference."

"When are you two just going to admit you are in love so we can stop this tip-toeing around each other?" Hugo chuckled, walking away to go dance with his wife.

I spent the remainder of the evening playing with Mia and Fee who were running around the manor making friends with everyone they could. They enjoyed being swept up into everyone's arms for a dance and were excited at the end of the night to both go spend time at the Burrow. Fee was going to sleep at the manor in one of the quiet wings, but my parents, Uncle Harry, and Aunt Ginny were already planning on taking the other children, what was one more. At around eleven, they flooed back home, hugging everyone goodbye before they left. The young children had enjoyed staying up much past they bedtime and from what mum said when I called they all fell asleep the minute they arrived.

The last hour of the party, I found myself being passed around between various male relatives and family friends. Dancing with Liv, Lily, and Dani a couple of times also. It was five minutes to twelve that I finally saw Scorpius again. He was dancing with his mum, smiling at something she had said. I was whisked away by Fred before I could make my way over to him. At two minutes to midnight, I was dancing with Al when Dani interrupted stating she needed to dance with her husband, so she could kiss him at midnight.

I stood alone in the busy manor ballroom looking around to see all the couples joining together in the final minutes before midnight. I smiled as Draco walked over, placing a kiss on Astoria's hand pulling her into the middle of the dance floor. I walked toward a row of chairs sitting along the wall to sit and wait for midnight. I went to sit down when I heard a voice behind me.

"Would you care to dance?" Scorpius extending a hand toward me asked.

"I would be honored!" I took his hand walking out on to the dance floor.

"We invite everyone out on to the dance floor for the last dance before midnight," the announcer called as the final song began playing.

"Did you have a good night?" I smiled

"Yes it was wonderful. I was able to see some friends I haven't seen in a while. You?"

"Yes it was a lot of fun."

We danced in silence for a while, not sure what to say to one another. We continued dancing our friends inching toward us to dance.

"You ready for the new year?" Liv raised her eyebrows at me.

"Yes, how about you? Ready for your new year with your new baby?"

"I can't wait!" she smiled from ear to ear as James kissed her cheek.

Scorpius and I continued dancing in silence taking quick glances at each other when we didn't think the other person was looking. Our silence was then interrupted again by the announcer.

"Ladies and gentlemen let's count it down beginning with… ten"

I looked up into Scorpius' grey blue eyes, the best of both of his parents.

"Nine…"

His eyes were staring right back into mine full of an emotion I couldn't place. How long how he looked at me like this?

"Eight…"

I'm sure I had the same emotions written clearly on my face. He was amazing. He was everything I had always been looking for.

"Seven…"

I thought this was just a school girl crush resurfacing, but maybe we were always meant to be together. Maybe what everyone said was indeed true.

"Six…"

I felt Scorpius' arms pull me a little closer to him, my arms resting around his neck as we swayed to the music behind the announcer.

"Five…"

I smiled at Scorpius, taking a deep breath and remembering the first time we had been this close.

"Four…"

It had been during the Yule Ball back in sixth year. We were dancing similar to now and we kept moving closer until we were almost touching.

"Three…"

I wanted to kiss him that night. And most times I think maybe I should have. It would have changed my entire past. I would have been happy and loved.

"Two…"

Or maybe it wouldn't have worked out. Maybe that wasn't our time and things had to fall apart before we could come together. Whatever the reasoning was I was leading with my heart now.

"One…"

I looked up into Scorpius' eyes smiling brightly, ignoring all the people in the room with us. I pretended that we were the only two people standing in the ballroom of Malfoy Manor.

"Happy New Year!" the announcer exclaimed as fireworks and loud music began playing in the background.

I took the largest breath, ignored my head telling me not to do this. I knew this was what I needed to do. This is what my heart was telling me to do.

"Happy New Year, Scorpius," I smiled. In the same moment reaching my right hand behind his neck, my left hand on his cheek bringing his face down closer to me. I stood on my toes to reach his face and placed a soft kiss on his lips. He stood still at first not sure what was going on before placing his hands on my waist to pull me closer and deepen the kiss.

There was cheering and wolf whistling around us that I thought was from it being New Years until I pulled away from the kiss. My lips were slightly swollen and the lipstick I had put on earlier was currently on Scorpius' face. I reached up to wipe it off sheepishly.

"Happy New Year to you too Rose," He smiled, pulling me toward him once more for a second kiss.

"Oi you lot!" someone exclaimed, as I pulled away from Scorpius rolling my eyes.

"You've seen much worse. If you don't want to see me kiss Scorpius then please avert your eyes," I giggled, pulling him toward me once more. I was happy. I finally felt like myself again. I had not felt like this Rose in the longest time and I knew all along that it would be Scorpius that made me happy.

"Don't worry," he smiled, pulling me close, resting his forehead against mine, "I won't let go."

**The End!**

**A/N Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, and favorited this story! I appreciate you all. I hope you all enjoyed the story. **


End file.
